Un Pequeñisimo problema
by Cobain-Chan
Summary: NO! todo tiene un final...y esto también lo tieneT^T en ke acabaron las cosas?.....Averiguenlo!!Read,read,read!!reviews,reviews!!!
1. 7 centimetros

Un hermoso dia en la pension Asakura para relajarse y meditar sobre la vida y naturaleza habia comenzado para Yoh Asakura .  
El cual pensaba salir de paseo con su mejor amigo Manta , ya se estaba calzando cuando cierta rubia lo detuvo.  
  
- A donde piensas ir Yoh , aun no has hecho tu entrenamiento!!-  
- Ah...eh...ah....pues...pensaba ir de paseo con manta...jejeje- contesto nervioso.  
  
Anna levanto una seja conservando su fria expresion mientras lo miraba en forma de desaprobacion.  
  
- Y quien dijo que podias ir ? ¬¬ -  
  
- pero Annita, yo quiero ir T_T -  
  
La joven itako le miro un rato , mientras el esperaba alguna clase de repuesta.  
  
-Eres un flojo Yoh !!! ahora tendras que entrenar el triple!!! -   
  
- Pero , yo deseo ir , por favor Annita!! - reprocho el shaman de cabellos castaños mientras podia notar que su prometida pronto estallaria del coraje.  
  
- grrr....has lo que quieras !!!!! - refunfuño Anna mientras se iba asu habitacion a paso rapido muuuyy furiosa.  
Dio un suspiro de resignacion y salio de la pension calmadamente.  
~°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°~  
- jijijijii ya veo , asi que se puso furiosa verdad - comento Manta mejor conocido como el enano cabezon .  
  
- asi es , aunque no es novedad jijijijiji - respondio Yoh simpaticamente.  
Estaban en una plaza comercial , Yoh amablemente se ofrecio acompañar a su amigo a comprar un nuevo super-diccionario.  
- oye yoh pero tu te fuiste como si nada, de seguro cuando lleges estara mas que furiosa - chillo el cabezon con nerviosismo al imaginarse a Anna muuuyyy furiosa.  
  
- eh? tu crees? -  
Manta parecio sorprendido ante la pregunta de su distraido amigo.  
  
-pues claro!! , yo diria que le compraras algo para que no se enojara tanto no crees ? -  
-hmmmm........si tal vez tengas razon no quiero que me aumente el entrenamiento T_T -  
  
**°°°°°°°°**  
Ya habian visitado varias tiendas pero no encontraron algo para Anna , ya que ella era "algo" exigente con las cosas asi que tenian que buscar algo perfecto.  
  
- aayyy no crei que fuera TAN dificil - se empezo a quejar el chico mas precioso y lindo del mundo entero......Yoh!!  
-si tienes razon....uh? no recuerdo aquella tienda - dijo el enano mientras apuntaba hacia una tienda muy exotica y extraña.  
- vamos a ver tal vez encontremos algo- propuso Yoh.  
- bienvenidos , buscan algo en especial ? - les dijo un viejo hombre al entrar en aquella tienda.  
  
- vera mi amigo busca algo para su novia - explico el peke mientras miraba como yoh se sonrojaba levemente.  
-y como que queria para ella joven?- pregunto el viejo hombre.  
  
- bueenoo no tengo idea jijijij - dijo sinceramente el joven shaman.  
-hmmm.....bueno por lo menos me podria decir cual es el motivo? Su cumpleaños?- insistio el anciano.  
  
- bueenooo este la verdad es que habeces ella es......como decirlo......-  
intento explicar Yoh , pero no encontraba las palabras correctas.  
  
- Desearias que habeses ella fuese mas pequeña y tu mas grande , no? Y asi no tener que ser su victima diaria no es asi?- le dijo burlonamente el viejo.  
  
Yoh pudo sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder levemente.  
  
- ...si....algo asi.....si yo fuera mas ...ehmm....si mi ego fuera mas " grande" que el de ella .....pero eso que tiene que ver con el obsequio que pueda comprar ? -  
  
el anciano sonrio ampliamente y misteriosamente.  
  
- tengo lo que buscas- fue lo unico que dijo para entrar en su bodega por algo.  
  
- que crees que te valla a vender ? - pregunto Manta.  
  
- No lo se -  
El anciano regreso con una pequeña caja .  
  
-aquí esta , son unos chocolates- les dijo el anciano.  
  
-chocolates?- pregunto manta algo decepsionado.  
  
- asi es , pero son especiales , estoy seguro que le gustaran- respondio el anciano extendiendo la mano para que le pagaran.  
  
**°°°°°°°°°**  
Cuando Yoh y Manta llegaron ala pension Asakura notaron que sus amigos estaban sufriendo haciendo el quehacer del hogar .  
  
- estupido debilucho!! Te largaste a no se donde y tu "tierna" prometida estuvo descargando su furia con nosotros!!!- refunfuño horohoro muuuy molesto.  
  
- Don Yoh!!! Salvenos!!- suplico ryu .  
Yoh solo les dirijo una sonrisa tonta . - lo siento mucho muchachos-  
- que demonios hacen descansando?! Ponganse a limpiar!!!- les grito Anna que asombrosamente aparecio atrás de ellos haciendolos brincar del susto.  
  
-hola Annita ^ ^ U -   
- hasta que llegas - dice friamente una aun furiosa itako.  
  
- es..este Anna bueno te traje algo para que no te pusieras mas furiosa conmiga jijijiji -  
  
Anna levanto una ceja curiosamente.  
  
**°°°°°°°°**  
  
Ya habian transcurrido varias horas e Yoh estaba entrenando.  
  
Se encontraba en cunclillas.  
  
- aunque compraste esos chocolates te puso a entrenar - comento Manta mientras veia entrenar a su peresozo amigo.  
  
- ssii , pero almenos no lo aumento mas.-   
Mientras ellos platicaban Anna llego .  
-Ya dejen de platicar !! -  
  
- ah hola Anna ^^U - saludo nervioso su prometido.  
  
- deja de hablar y ponte a entrenar!! - le ordena friamente la rubia itako.  
- T_T si Anna....uh?...manta has estado creciendo??-   
  
- a que te refieres Yoh?- pregunto ofendido Manta.  
  
- Lo que pasa es que tu apenas si le llegabas alas rodillas a Anna y ahora le llegas casi ala cadera- respondio divertido el chico de castaños cabellos.  
  
- QUEE??!!!!!! - chillo el peke al darse cuenta.  
  
- ..no ....espera...Anna tu eres la que esta enconjiendo? - observo Yoh.  
-que? A que te refieres?- exclamo la itako.  
  
- mira apenas si me llegas bajo el hombro- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para hacer notar la diferencia de estatura.  
  
- Q-que ¡!!!??- grito la chica palida de la impresión.  
Manta pudo notar que la muchacha tenia pequeños rastros de chocolate en sus labios antes de que se fuera corriendo de ahí.  
- Que crees que este pasando ? - pregunto confundido Manta.  
- No lo se-.  
Anna podia sentir que su vestido era demasiado grande para ella , durante el camino hacia la cocina tuvo que ajustarse varias veces su bandana roja ya que se comenzo a aflojar , sus sandalias tambien ya le eran demasiadas grandes para sus pies.  
  
Entro ala cocina en donde Tamao se encontraba cocinando.  
  
- Tamao , todas las cosas......estan muy grandes- exclamo la rubia itako.  
  
La rosa joven dejo de cocinar para voltear a ver ala rubia.  
  
-disculpe señorita Anna que dijo es que no puse atension-  
  
La joven de cabellos rosas abrio brutalmente los ojos al ver como la itako disminuia de tamaño rapidamente.  
  
- AAAHH!!!!! Señorita Anna!!!!-  
Yoh y Manta salieron corriendo al escuchar los gritos de la rosada chica .  
  
- que pasa Tamao ?!- pregunto Yoh deteniendose en la puerta de la cosina , tanto como el y manta quedaron petrificados al ver el vestido negro , las sandalias y la bandana roja de la itako tiradas en el piso.  
  
Yoh trago saliba y se inclino hacia las vestimentas de su prometida ; parpadeo varias veces , no podia creer lo que veia , a una diminuta rubia , como de tan solo unos 7 centimetros de estatura en medio de sus ropas tratando de cubrir su cuerpo con la bandana roja.  
-A-Anna?-  
  
No podia creelo , esa diminuta persona era su prometida ?   
Su puequeñisima prometida se le quedo viendo su enorme rostro para ella ; ella podia sentir como sus mejillas ardian al rojo vivo , ya que estaba sin su ropa ya que la que enpequeñecio fue ella y no su ropa.  
  
- ...yoh?......que demonios ...HICISTE?!!!! - le reclamo la puequeñisisima voz de la rubia.  
- ah....eh...ah ..yo no se que paso Annita. - respondio apenas podiendo articular las palabras .  
  
CONTINUARA.................  
:~:::~::~::~::~::~::~:::~::~::~::~  
N // A :  
Hola!! Bueno aquí me tienen con otro loco fic , jejejeje no me podia quitar de la mente esta idea asi que me decidi por escribirla!!  
La situacion esta medio rara ejejejeje, pero igual esta algo comica jajaa  
  
Bueno esperen el siguiente cap.!!  
  
Ah se me olvidaba , no por que subi otro fic significa que no continuare la otra eh?  
  
Asi que estense al pendiente!!.  
  
KURT : ya quiero saber que paso!!!.  
ADIOS .........R&Rs ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. problemas en la escuela!

Horohoro y Ryu llegaron ala ecena al oir los constantes gritos de Tamao. Yoh se encontraba sentado en junto ala mesa observando sorprendido ala bandana roja de la itako que estaba en la mesa , al lado de Yoh estaban Tamao y Manta ,tambien mirando la bandana.  
  
que pasa don Yoh? - pregunto Ryu que ala vez se sentaba tambien .  
  
-por que miras como tonto la bandana? - dijo horo mientras tambien se sentaba.  
  
Yoh dio un suspiro de resignacion y les apunto la bandana , Ryu y Horo voltearon a verla muy confundidos.  
  
-AAHHH!! Doña Anna!!!-  
  
-que le paso ala amargada de tu prometida?! -  
  
ellos vieron entre la bandana a una personita escondida y sonrojada levemente.  
  
-te oi parasito!!!! Alejense de mi!!!- exclamaba la vosesita de la mini- itako.  
  
Yoh no dejaba de mirar embobadamente a su mini-prometida. Finalmente salio de sus pensamientos , diciendo algo.  
  
jijiiiijijijiji estas muuuyy pequeñita Anna , ahora que ropa te pondras? -  
  
Anna pudo sentir como sus mejillas ardian al rojo vivo al oir el comentario de su prometido , que ala vez , el acercaba su enorme rostro para ella , para mirarla.  
  
-Yoh!!! Aleja tu carota de mi!!! -  
  
-yo.....yo puedo ayudar- dijo timidamente Tamao.  
  
enserio? - dijo muy contento Yoh.  
  
°/////° ssi joven Yoh , en mi cuarto esta lo que nesecitan.-  
  
todos fueron al cuarto de Tamao ,yoh llevaba entre sus manos asu prometida envuelta en la bandana.  
  
Tamao abrio un baul rosa y saco muchas muñecas , millones de ellas.  
  
mire señorita Anna esta es la "barbie en la playa" , esta es la "barbie quinceañera" , y esta es la "barbie feliz cumpleaños" - decia la joven rosa mientras le enseñaba la vestimenta de las muñecas.  
  
-uy! Tienes muchas "barbie´s" Tamao- exclamo yoh sorprendido al ver las multiples muñecas.  
  
-ay , a Anna se le veria bien el traje de la "barbie en bikini" - esclamo Horo mientras babeaba abrazando ala muñeca.  
  
-no , no ,no , yo digo que mejor la de la "barbie cocinera"!!- decia Ryu mientras tomaba tiernamente ala muñeca.  
  
la mejor es la "barbie cientifica"!! - chillo Manta.  
  
¬¬ es inutil que busquen una "barbie" ya que por si no lo notaban es mucho MAS grande que yo y su ropa me quedaria BASTANTE grande!! - refunfuño Anna asomandose un poco para mirar alas muñecas.  
  
si , Anna tiene razon muchachos ^^U - opino Yoh .  
  
-bueno tambien tengo a "kelly" - dijo Tamao sacando mas muñecas , pero estas tenian el tamaño mas o menos como el de Anna.  
  
mire esta es la "kelly nadadora" , la "kelly comidas" , la "kelly dulces sueños" y la "kelly princesa magica"- explicaba la chica rosa enseñando las ropas de la muñecas.  
  
¬¬ que no hay "kelly la itako" - reclamo Anna.  
  
....no..pero tengo la "kelly primavera" - dijo enseñando ala muñeca la cual vestia un simple vestido rosa sin mangas y con una flor azul electrico como estampado y usaba unas sandalias del mismo color que la flor.  
  
-es muy linda esa ropa , de seguro se te vera muy bien Anna - dijo el chico castaño con una gran sonrisa.  
  
¬///¬ esta bien usare esa ropa. -  
  
---------**////////////////////**-----------  
  
Pronto se anochesio todos estaban cansados ya que aunque Anna fuera diminuta aun seguia mandando ordenes a todo mundo , Yoh entreno mas de lo normal MUUUUCHOO mas , Horo y Ryu limpiaron la casa tres veces seguidas , Tamao estuvo encantada ayudando a Anna a escoger su nueva ropa y Manta fue a comprar las cosas para la cena y tambien el la hizo.  
  
Tamao le presto a Anna su casa de muñecas para que ella viviera ahí por el momento ya que ahora todo era ENORME para ella.  
  
Yoh ya estaba apunto de dormirse ,pero se acordo que dejo a Anna en la casa de muñecas en la sala , se paro y fue a la sala.  
  
Anna quieres que lleve la casa a tu cuarto? - le pregunto amablemente.  
  
vaya hasta que te acuerdas de mi , no , no me lleves a mi cuarto , si lo haces no podre despertarte para tu entrenamiento matutino y aparte llegarias tarde ala escuela.-  
  
aahh , entonses te dejo aquí? -  
  
¬¬ y dejar que no entrenes el entrenamiento matutino y aparte que no llegues a tiempo ala escuela? Nunca!!!! Mejor llevame a tu cuarto , asi me sera mas facil despertarte. -  
  
aa....mi cuarto!!??? O///o -  
  
¬//¬ si! Algun problema?! -  
  
noo , claro que no , jejeje - dijo nervioso.  
  
Yoh llevo la casa de muñecas asu cuarto , la puso a un lado de su futon , y se acosto para dormir.  
  
que descanses Anna - que descanses. -  
------**//////////////////**------  
  
Yoh seguia dormido como tronco , y podia sentir pequeños pelliscos en su mejilla y pequeños pataleos en su pecho pero los ignoraba. Era Anna , ella estaba para en el pecho de Yoh , tratando de despertarlo ,pero sin éxito. Finalmente camino hacia el cuello de su prometido y dio una fuerte patada en el, ocasionando que Yoh tosiera y se levantara bruscamente , tirandola entre sus piernas.  
  
-aayy!! Tonto!!! - decia la mini-itako mientras se incorporaba de nuevo.  
  
lo siento jijijij -  
  
¬¬ ya no empieses lo que deberias hacer es ponerte a entrenar YAA!! -  
  
T_T ssii Anna , ya voy , ya voy - dijo , y se paro de su futon ocasionando que de nuevo Anna se cayera.  
  
Aayy!!! -  
  
Ups!! Lo siento jijiji -  
  
-Espera llevame ala sala- le ordeno la mini-rubia.  
  
Yoh la tomo delicadamente de su cintura , la metio ala casita y se la llevo ala sala , dejo la casa arriba de la mesa y se fue a entrenar.  
Pasaron las horas , Yoh ya habia terminado su entrenamiento y ya estaba apunto de terminar de desayunar , para luego irse ala escuela. Dio el ultimo bocado , agarro su mochila y se puso de pie.  
  
Anna ya me voy!!! - grito el muchacho.  
  
esperame yo tambien ya estoy lista!! - dijo saliendo de la casa de muñecas .  
  
que? Piensas ir ala escuela asi? -  
  
-por que no? Debo ir , si no quien se hara responsable de que pongas atencion en la clase? -  
  
Yoh dio un suspiro de resignacion , y la tomo delicadamente y la metio con cuidado a su mochila.  
  
En el salon estaba Manta esperandolo como todos los dias.  
  
hola , buenos dias Yoh!! - le saludo contento Manta. Hola Manta - dijo el otro sentandose en su pupitre.  
  
no vino Anna? -  
  
Yoh abrio su mochila y de ella la itako se asomo discretamente. hola enano cabezon - le dijo la itako.  
--------**//////////////**--------  
  
las clases se habian hecho eternas para Yoh , pero afortunadamente ya estaban en recreo , el, manta y la mini-itako estaban en una banca loncheando.  
  
que traes ahora de almuerzo Yoh?- pregunto Manta mientras el mordia su manzana. Lo que quedo del desayuno y una naranja - respondio Yoh mientras jujaba con la naranja.  
  
Anna estaba sentada en la mesa de la banca , observando como su prometido jugaba con la naranja.  
  
no hagas eso - le dijo friamente. Por que no , no tiene nada de malo jijiji - dijo mientras aventaba hacia arriba la naranja y el la atrapaba , pero en una de esas no alcanzo a atrapar la naraja y esta cae....pero en la diminuta Anna.  
  
aahh!!!! - esclamo La mini-itako.  
  
Yoh trago saliba . - lo....lo siento Annita es que no la atrape-  
  
mejor comete la naranja Yoh - sujerio manta , el cual trataba de aguantarse la risa.  
  
si parte es naranja que tengo sed , dame de su jugo - dijo la itako mientras sacaba de la lonchera de Yoh un pequeño vaso para que le sirviera el jugo.  
  
Yoh partio la naraja con una navaja , agarro una mitad y con la mayor delicadeza empezo a explimirla en el vaso de Anna. Pero el vaso era tan pequeño que termino bañando a Anna con el jugo de la naranja.  
  
YOH!!- bramo esta , viendose toda mojada. ^^U ups! Perdon annita -  
  
tonto! Ahora estoy toda empapada -  
cuidado con el balon!!!! - les gritaban varios chicos desde la cancha , el balon iba directamente hacia ellos , Yoh reacciono y sujeto a Anna con su mano derecha y la repego junto asu pecho rapidamente , el balon paso justo enfrente de Yoh y fue a parar ala cara de Manta.  
  
-aayy!!!! - bramos Manta con toda la cara colorada.  
  
Los chicos llegaron corriendo con ellos.  
  
disculpenos no era nuestra intencion - decia uno de ellos.  
  
n_n no hay problema - le dijo amigablemente Yoh.  
  
Uno de los muchachos noto que Yoh traia en su mano a Anna.  
  
oohh que es eso que tienes en tu mano - le dijo arrebatandole bruscamente a Anna de la mano.  
  
-no! Espera damela - es una muñeca - dijo otro de los chicos. Juegas con muñecas? Jajajajajajja- se burlaba otro. Mi hermana tiene muchas de estas , pero esta se ve tan real - dijo el chico que sostenia a Anna. En verdad hacia milagros por no desesperarse y golpearlos.  
  
haber prestamela! - exclamo otro niño arrebatandole a Anna de las manos al chico.  
  
Oigan denmela!!! - les decia Yoh , pero no le hacian caso.  
  
si , mi prima tambien tiene muñecas , yo siempre las agarro y les veo la ropa interior , algunas no traen de verdad , solo dibujada , jajaja , vamos haber que tal esta. - dijo el chico mientras levantaba lentamente la falda de Anna. Anna se puso completamente roja . Yoh al ver sus intensiones fruncio el ceño.  
  
ya esubo bueno ya dejenla en paz!!!! - les dijo tratando de quitarsela al chico , pero este fue mas rapido y la alejo de Yoh.  
  
La preciono fuertemente por la cintura y extendio su mano hacia arriba para que Yoh no la alcanzara.  
  
Arg!!!!!! NO ME APRIETES IDIOTA!!!!! - grito la mini-rubia al ser precionada fuertemente.  
  
que?!!!! Que es esta cosa??!!!!! Habla!!??? - dijo pasmado el chico al igual que todos.  
  
Yoh aprovecho ese momento y le quito a Anna delicadamente para no lastimarla. Para luego irse molesto de ese lugar. Manta se quedo unos segundos con los muchachos .  
  
jejejeje nueva muñeca , tiene mas de 200 insultos y te los dice si la precionas de la cintura jejejeje - les dijo intentando explicar la razon de por que la "muñeca" habia hablado , luego se fue corriendo tratando de alcanzar a su amigo.  
  
--------**////////////**---------  
  
por fin ya era hora de que las clases se terminran. Yoh y Manta iban caminando por la cancha de la escuela,para irse a casa.  
  
y Anna?- le pregunto curioso Manta. En mi mochila - le respodio el chico de castaños cabellos.  
  
-.ehmm... Yoh no crees que seria mejor que la sacaras de ahí? En tu mochila no hay tanto aire. -  
  
si , tienes razon - dijo mientras se detenia para abrir su mochila.  
  
cuidado con el balon!!!!!!!!! - se volvio a escuchar alo lejos gritar alos mismo chicos de hace rato.  
  
El balon golpero en la cara a Yoh provocando que este se cayera de espaldas ,tirando su mochila que ya estaba abierta y todos sus libros y lapices estaban regados por el piso.  
  
-Ay mi cara - lloriqueo Yoh , mientras que los mismos chicos se acercaban.  
  
-oh no otra vez el niño de la muñequita -  
  
-jijijiji nosostros ya nos vamos , verdad Yoh? - dijo Manta tratando de ayudar a para a su amigo.  
  
si , ya nos vamos - respondio aun molesto con aquelloa chicos , ala vez recogio sus cosas muy rapido y sin fijarse .  
  
los dos se alejaron dejando con la boca abierta alos chicos del balon.  
  
miren dejo a esa muñeca tirada en el piso - dijo un chico apuntando hacia el piso , ahí se encontraba Anna , sobandose la cabeza.  
  
-que diablos paso? Donde esta Yoh? - se dijo asi misma la mini-itako parandose.  
  
Un chico la tomo con su mano bruscamente.  
  
aayy!!! Idiota!!! - exclamo Anna al ser agarrada con tal brusquedad. -oh no estos niños idiotas de nuevo-  
-oye Yoh , te aseguraste de traer a Anna verdad? Por que como estabas molesto recojiste tus cosas muy rapido - dijo Manta ,caminando al lado se su amigo , pero este se detuvo.  
  
-que te pasa yoh? -  
  
Anna ....me olvide de Anna!!! - exclamo deseperado y regrsandose ala escuela corriendo lo mas rapido posible ala cancha de la escuela. Esperame Yoh!!! - gritaba alo lejos Manta.  
  
Los chicos se habian ido a esconder entre los arboles de la escuela.  
  
muy bien ay que probar eso que dijo en niño cabezon la otra vez- dijo el chico que sostenia a la min-itako.  
  
== oh no , que les habra dicho el enanp cabezon??!!!== pensaba muy furiosa Anna.  
  
lo que dijo de que si la precionabas de la cintura te decia mas de 200 insultos??- pregunto un chico contestando la pregunta Que la mini-itako se habia hecho. Si , eso - respondio otro.  
Yoh buscaba como loco por el piso de la cancha. ¡ Anna! ¡Annita! En donde estas?! -  
  
aayy Yoh que distraido eres , mira que perder a tu prometida de tan solo 7 centimetros en un lugar taaaann enorme.- le decia manta.  
  
Si lo se , pero tengo que encontrarla!! - decia muy deseperado y angustiado.  
  
Yoh y Manta vieron pasar a un insecto por el piso ,caminaba muy alregre , pero fue pisoteado por alguien accidentalmente.  
  
Los dos abrieron los ojos del panico , y como rayos de pusieron a buscar a Anna , no querian que ella pasara por el mismo destino de aquel insecto.  
Mientras que lo niños que estaban escondidos entre los arboles seguian discutiendo.  
  
bueno , bueno ya denmela , yo la presiono!!!!!! - dijo uno de ellos , la preciono para esperar a escuchar algun insulto.  
  
La rubia (mini) tuvo que seguirles el juego y dijo un insulto.  
  
-IDIOTA!!!!-  
  
-jajajaja yo quiero intentarlo!!!- dijo otro y preciono a la mini-itako.  
  
-plaf- se escuchaba cada vez que la precionaban.  
  
ESTUPIDO!!!-  
  
-plaf-  
  
-INUTIL!!!-  
  
plaf -  
  
TONTO!!! -  
  
plaf -  
  
MALDITO!!! -  
  
plaf -  
  
DECEREBRADO!!!!! -  
  
plaf -  
  
-PARASITO!!!!-  
  
plaf -  
  
BABOSO!!!-  
  
Jajajajajaja es muuyyy divertido jajajajajajaja reian todos al mismo tiempo.  
se puede saber por que les divierte cuando la futura esposa de los Asakura los insulta? - les pregunto un muchacho de largos cabellos castaños con una cinica sonrisa , en donde estaba sentado en una rama de un arbol cruzado de piernas......Hao.  
CONTINUARA....................  
  
NOTAS / AUTORA:  
  
Holaaa!!!!!! Aquí les deje el 2° capitulo!! Me salio algo raro no creen? Jajajajaja pero bueno pasemos alo mas importante ahora ........REVIEWS!!!  
  
:::::~*~*~*~*~*: anna:*~*~*~*~*:::::  
  
Gracias!!!! Como ya puedes ver ya le continue y lo mas pronto que pude!! Sigue leyendo mi fic y Gracias de nuevo!!!!  
  
::::::~*~*~*~* Anna Kyouyama:~*~*~*~*~:::::::  
  
oohhh gracias!!!! Si , lo se es extraño , medir solo 7 centimetros!!! Debe de ser horrible!!! Jajaj pero bueno me da gusto que te haya quedado la curiosidad espero y siga asi , jaja .  
  
::::::*~*~*~*~*~*~* Can Hersey:*~*~*~*~*~::::::::  
  
Gracias muchas Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y si , no eres tu , ahí muchas Annas aquí jejejejeje , debe de ser por es uno de lo personajes mas queridos despues de Yoh y Hao , es admirable , como le hace para ser fria con Yoh? Yo no podria ,me aventaria a besuquearlo!! Pero en fin..no puedo crerlo tanto te gusto mi fic? Gracias!!!!  
Bueno eso es todo y espero dejen muchoooooosss maaaassss REVIEWS!!!!! 


	3. Hao y su capricho

- ¿ se puede saber por que les divierte cuando la futura esposa de los Asakura los insulta? -  
  
- ¿eh? ¿quien dijo eso? - pregunto el chico que sostenia ala mini-itako.  
  
Hao bajo del arbol con un admirable salto , se acerco a los chicos y les sonrio ( ya saben con su tambien ya muy conocida sonrisa).  
  
- ¿Que quieres niña? - pregunto uno de los chicos.  
  
-de seguro quiere a la muñeca , ya sabes , las niñas se vuelven locas con estas muñecas - dijo otro chico mientres soltaba unas risitas.  
  
- ¬¬ Yo no soy una niña , soy el gran Hao! -  
  
- jajajajaja ay si , como no , eres una linda niña ¿sabes? - le dijo un chico .  
  
- oh , si , eres linda ,muuuuuy guapa , donde compraste esos aretes ? -  
  
- Oye nena te gustaria salir conmigo? pero tendrias que ponerte una minifalda , por que esos pantalones no te favorecen , y ademas de una blusa ¿que es eso de venir con la cortina de tu casa en lugar de una blusa ceñida? -  
  
- ¬¬******* Que soy EL gran Hao!!! y me convertire en el Shaman King!!! - replicaba Hao mientras una venita resaltaba en su frente ( Hao con una venita?? siempre ha sido muy calmado ¬¬ ahora que me fijo se parece un poco su caracter al de yoh)  
  
- Ja!! eso si yo lo permito! Yoh sera el Shaman King! - protestaba la vocesita de la mini-itako , aun entre la mano de uno de los chicos.  
  
- Oo!!! esta muñeca no solo dice insultos , si no que tambien dice frases raras!! - bramaba el niño mientras soltaba a la mini-Anna del susto.  
  
Hao la atrapo , sonrio cinicamente y desaparecio ante los ojos de aquellos chicos.  
  
- NOO!!! La hermosa niña de largos cabellos castaños se esfumo!! buaaaa!! - lloriqueaba uno de ellos.  
  
* * * *  
  
- Es imposible Yoh , jamas la encontraremos !!! - decia mientras buscaba en el piso un pequeño niño muy cabezon.  
  
- Claro que nos es imposible Manta , tengo que encontrarla , antes de que me la aplasten!! - lloriqueaba el joven shaman.  
  
Manta dejo de buscar y se incorporo quedando se pie , observando a su distraido amigo como buscaba a su prometida como loco .  
  
- Yoh en verdad ¿ te preocupa tanto el bienestar de Anna? -  
  
- ¿eh? ¿por que preguntas eso Manta? ¿que no se nota T.T ?!!! - diciendo esto ultimo se puso a buscar desesperadamente.  
  
- ^^U si , pero , como antes no te preocupabas tanto por ella , pense que alo mejor solo ....  
  
- claro que me importa Manta , lo que pasa es que ella es muy fuerte y crei que no era necesario preocuparme , ya que ella se sabe cuidar , hasta mejor que yo , pero ahora que es muy pequeñita le sera mas dificil cuidarse sola - dijo Yoh sin dejar terminar a Manta hablar.  
  
- Ya veo , pero Yoh , si sigues buscando como loco y desesperadamente , nunca la vas a encontrar-  
  
- Si , pero se supone que como esposo que soy debo cuidar a mi esposa , y mira nomas ¡¡la he extraviado!! - dijo mientras algunas lagrimas se asomaban en sus grandes ojos.  
  
- n.nUUUU pero Yoh , aun no estan casados -  
  
- ssii Manta , pero la responsabilidad es la misma ...ademas...es como si ya lo estuvieramos....ahora Manta ya no hay que perder tiempo y ¡¡ hay que buscarla!! - bramo el muchacho jalando a Manta al piso para que se pusiera a buscar.  
  
- jajajaja ¿que perdistes Yoh? ¿ acaso buscas a la diminuta sacerdotisa ? - dijo Hao el cual habia aparecio justo enfrente de Yoh.  
  
Yoh se paro y miro el rostro de Hao algo serio.  
  
- ¿donde esta ella? - le cuestiono serio.  
  
Hao sonrio sastifecho al ver el rostro de su gemelo , le mostro una de sus manos a Yoh , la cual la mantenia cerrada , la abrio lentamente y ahi se encontraba la mini-itako.  
  
- Annita!! - lloriqueo feliz el menor de los Asakura , extendio la palma de su mano para que su prometida subiera a ella.  
  
- vaya que eres descuidado Yoh , casi me fracturan la cintura!! ¬¬ - se quejaba la mini-rubia , la cual ya habia se habia subido ala palma de su prometido.  
  
- lo siento Annita - decia mientras que con su mano libre se retiraba algunas lagrimas. -Gracias Hao - agradecio Yoh con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Hao los miraba con malicia. -ja , no agradescas aun Hermanito , sospecho que nos veremos frecuentemente- sonrio cinicamente y desaparecio de nuevo.  
  
Manta los observaba en silencio , noto como su peresoso amigo aun seguia secandose pequeñas lagrimas , esto lo hizo sonreir , al parecer su amigo sentia algo por la rubia , aunque algunas personas crean que nadie pueda querer a alguien como Anna , el creia que no era asi , despues de todo Yoh si la queria y el le tenia un cariño a ella por ser la prometida de su amigo y aunque ella era muy mandona con el , tambien la consideraba su amiga , inclusive se le hacia graciosa la manera de demostrar su afecto a Yoh a manera de golpes y regaños y chantajes , despues de todo era Anna.  
  
- ..ehmm.. Anna ¿ como esta eso de que casi te fracturaban la cintura? - pregunto ,Manta saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
  
Anna suspiro de cansancio y les empezo a contar . de vez en cuando le enviaba miradas de muerte a Manta ya que el les habia dicho alos mocosos esos que ella era una muñeca y que decia mas de 200 insultos si le apretabas la cintura.  
  
* * * *  
  
Iban por fin hacia la pension Asakura.  
  
Yoh llevaba a su prometida en la bolsa izquierda de su camisa de su uniforme , a cada 3 o 4 segundos ponia su mano sobre la bolsa para asegurar de ella estuviera ahi.  
  
Manta lo acompañaba , despues de todo el era el que iba a hacer los quehaceres del hogar junto con Ryu y Horohoro.  
  
-auch! Yoh me estas lastimando con tu manota! -  
  
- lo siento Annita jijijijiji pero no quiero que te me pierdas de nuevo -  
  
- ¬¬ hmmmmmm bueno pues , pero no pongas tu mano tan bruscamente! -  
  
-^^ no , te lo prometo Annita-  
  
- no me digas tantas veces Annita , Yoh ¬¬ -  
  
- esta bien Annita ^^ -  
  
- ¬¬ olvidalo -  
  
- oigan ya dejen de discutir , que ya hemos llegado - hablo haciendose notar Manta.  
  
Tamao salio a recibirlos ya tenia puesto su delantal rosa , horo estaba comiendo placidamente una galletas pero en cuanto vio llegar a Yoh con la mini-rubia en su camisa se puso a limpiar energicamente.  
  
Manta fue ala cocina junto con Ryu para hacer la comida.  
  
- Ve y ponte una ropa apropiada para que entrenes Yoh - ordeno la itako desde la bolsa de la camisa de Yoh.  
  
- esta bien Anna T.T -  
  
* * *   
  
Para esa hora del medio dia los rayos del sol eran sumamente molestos , hacia un calor infernal.  
  
Yoh se encontraba en cunclillas , llevaba su ropa clasica para entrenar y su cabello lo tenia en una coleta.  
  
Anna lo vigilaba desde una banca , la cual para ella era enorme , estaba ahi sentada con pocos animos , si los rayos del sol le pegaban brutalmente ala cara a Yoh , a ella la cubrian toda , con un infernal calor , provocando que le empezara a dar sueño.  
  
No lo soportaba , hacia muuucho calor , y con ese diminuto tamaño ¡ era peor! , aparte en aquella banca en donde se encontraba no habia ni una sola sombra donde refugiarse , todo era sol , su cabeza se emezo a calentar al igual que sus ojos cuando intentaba ver a Yoh para vigilarlo , con su mano seco su sudor y cerro sus ojos.  
  
Era gracioso , de pronto una sombra la cubria y despendria un lindo aroma , era relajante , se sentia muy bien asi que decidio no abrir sus ojos.  
  
Hasta que una gran y enorme gota de agua la empapo brutalmente provocando que abriera los ojos de golpe , miro con dificultad hacia arriba y al ver de donde provenia la sombra se enfurecio.  
  
- YOH! que haces descansando? ademas me mojaste toda con...¡¡¡sudor!!! - reclamo la pequeña itako , ahora todo su cuerpo estaba mojado por el sudor de Yoh , ahora ella oleria a sudor de su prometido! a esa bendita agua que Yoh desprende de su cuerpo , ella ahora estara cubieta del agradable aroma de el.  
  
- jijijiji lo siento mucho Annita - le dijo el joven muchacho sacandola de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿eh? ah si claro , como digas ¬¬ pero no lo vuelvas a ser , ¿¡te has dado cuenta de todos los problemas que me has ocasionado?! primero volviendome de este insolportable tamaño , despues golpeandome y mojandome con la naranja esa , para el colmo me pierdes en la escuela por descuidado , y esos insorpotables chicos me trataron como una estupida muñeca y luego llega Hao, ah pero como aun no es suficiente para ti vienes y me mojas con tu sudor , ¡¡es el colmo contigo Yoh!! - le refunfuño la mini-rubia muy enojada.  
  
el aludido le miro con una cara relajante pero sin su inusual sonrisa , ha decir verdad no estaba sonriendo , se sento el la banca junto a su prometida .  
  
estubo un rato callado y pensativo , luego dio un suspiro de resignacion.  
  
- si , lo se...perdoname Anna , se que soy distraido y peresozo y que hago las cosas sin pensarlas mucho , que actuo conforme mis corazonadas me dicen , y creo que...yo te causo muchos dolores de cabeza...por mi actitud...pero asi soy y aunque lo intente no puedo ni voy a cambiar , por que asi soy y asi estoy agusto conmigo , me gusta ser yo , yo mismo.- el joven shaman tenia su vista perdida en un punto indefinido , muy concentrado en lo que decia.  
  
Anna lo oia con atencion , el tenia razon , el asi es y no va a cambiar , a ella le agrada que el piense eso y que defienda su manera de pensar y de ser, pero ¿por que diablos es TAN distraido y peresozo? ese era la raiz de sus dolores de cabeza.  
  
- no obstante....- continuo el joven -...se que no estoy cumpliendo con mi responsabilidad y deber como.....tu esposo...-  
  
La joven rubia se sonrojo levemente ¿esposo? ¿su esposo? aun no lo era!!.  
  
- aun....aun no estamos...casados Yoh - le dijo ocultando su leve sonrojo.  
  
- pero para mi es como si ya lo estuvieramos , ya hace tiempo que vivimos juntos , y por eso yo lo considero asi -  
  
la consideraba ya su esposa!! no lo podia creer , el en realidad si pensaba por lo menos fracciones de segundos en ella , era sorprendente , y ala vez agradable.  
  
- ya veo - dijo la mini-rubia , finjo molestarle ese comentario. -¿¡entonses me estas diciendo que mi precencia es molesta?! se que para ti seria mucho mejor que vivieramos juntos cuando ya estemos casados para no arruinarte tu vida con tus amiguitos , pero ten encuenta que tu abuela fue la que me envio asi que ¡las reclamaciones daselas a ella!-  
  
- no Anna , yo no dije eso , ami no me incomoda que estes conmigo , al contrario me he hecho muy fuerte gracias a tus entrenamientos y siempre cuidas de mi......pero yo no lo hago......no cumplo con mi parte , se supone que debo cuidar a mi prometida y en lugar de eso ocasiono mas problemas , como el de ahora....-  
  
La itako nuevamente sonrojo , desvio su mirada.  
  
- yo soy muy fuerte , no te preocupes- fue lo unico que pudo decir la rubia soronjandose aun mas.  
  
Yoh dio una de sus tipicas risitas tontas.  
  
-si jijijijiji -  
  
- ¬¬ por cierto Yoh aun no has terminado de entrenar , ¿¡que haces aqui sentadote?!-  
  
- ^^ Annita dejame pasar mas tiempo contigo en modo de compesasion por todo el daño que te hecho ¿si?-  
  
- u//u ¬¬ no hagas nada que no nasca de ti mismo , o si no, no vale , asi que a ¡entrenar!-  
  
- no , no voy a entrenar por que no nace de mi mismo ^^ asi que mejor voy a estar contigo por que eso si nce de mi mismo-  
  
- ¬///¬ has lo que quieras-  
  
- jijiiijiji si ya lo sabia ^.^ -  
  
- nos vemos de nuevo hermanito- Hao aparecio junto a ellos , se sento en la misma banca , provocando que la mini-Anna quedara en medio de los gemelos.  
  
  
  
- ¿que quieres Hao? - pregunto Yoh refugiando a su prometida entre sus manos.  
  
- ^^ ahora la proteges mas , si bueno es razonable , ese tamaño causara problemas , ¿por que ese afan de complicar las cosas Yoh?-  
  
- sera mejor que te vayas Hao , si los muchachos te ven causaran problemas- dijo mientras seguia teniendo en sus manos a la rubia.  
  
- he escuchado su platica , creo que tienes razon , eres un pesimo prometido o esposo como quieras llamarle ^^- dijo sin hacer caso omiso ala advertencia de su hermano menor.  
  
- ¿¡ y como te atreves a espiarnos?! - bufo la mini-itako.  
  
- dime Yoh , ¿tan siquiera te has puesto a pensar que ocasiono este "pequeño" problema?- cuestiono sin tampoco hacer caso ala rubia .  
  
Yoh no contesto , solo se quedo mirando a su pequeñita prometida....¿y si jamas pudiera regrsarla ala normalida? ¿se tendria que casar con ella aunque tuviera es tamaño? bueno de que se iba a casar se casaba ..pero ¿ cuando sea la hora de ..  
  
- me lo suponia ^^ - interrumpio el mayor de los Asakura los pensamientos de Yoh mientras el tambien observaba la rubia.  
  
- yo se que fue lo ocasiono este "pequeñito" problema y tambien se como solucionarlo- continuo con un rostro lleno de malicia.  
  
Tanto Yoh como Anna abrieron los ojos desmenusadamente.  
  
-¿¡ enserio!? - pregunto euforica la mini-itako .  
  
Yoh miro desconfiado a su hermano mayor. -¿que nos pediras a cambio Hao?-  
  
-buena pregunta Yoh - dijo con una sonrisa cinica y sastifecha.  
  
- Quiero que Annita sea "mia"- respondio de lo mas normal , dando a entender claramente sus intensiones.  
  
- ¡¿¿¿¿¿¿EEEEHHHHH???????! -  
  
C O N T I N U A R A ..............  
  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
NOTAS DE AnnA CobaiN AsakurA :   
  
hola! por fin el 3° capitulo!  
  
espero no haber demorado tanto , me moria por subir este capitulo solo que tenia mucjas tareas del cole ¡pero ya lo sibii!!  
  
jajaja pero que caprichito el de Hao jajaja .  
  
bueno pasemos alo importante los REVIEWS!!!  
  
~´',.'.,´'~* Anna Diethel Asakura *~'´,.'.,'´~  
  
gracias! ¿Hao tuyo? ¬¬yo crei que era mio al igual que Yoh! hmmmmm lo dejamos en que sea de todas ¿vale?  
  
si tienes razon antes y no la apachurraban toda jajaja y sobre el balon...(se loda a Anna D.)   
  
aqui lo tienes , para que lo ponches.  
  
Nos vemos luego!!  
  
  
  
~´',.'.,´'~* anna *~'´,.'.,'´~  
  
si yo tambien quisiera una muñeca que dijiera mas de 200 insultos!!!  
  
pero como este es mi fic desidi vender la muñeca "Anna insultos" la cual te dice mas de 250 insultos en 3 idiomas , español ,ingles y frances.  
  
el cocto de sta muñeca es de un review y como tu ya me lo diste aqui esta tu muñeca ( le da a anna un caja) al reverso vienen las intruscciones.  
  
¿ yo original? Gracias!!! ^///^   
  
~´',.'.,´'~* jeniffer *~'´,.'.,'´~  
  
gracias! me pones euforica al saber que mi fic te encanta! ¿tambien amas a Hao? creo que todas lo amamos ^^U   
  
gracias y sigue leyendo mi fic!!!!!  
  
~´',.'.,´'~* Anna Kyouyama *~'´,.'.,'´~  
  
gracias! si pobre de Anna esta en graves problemas y sobre tu pregunta: no , no le rompian nada , si no imaginate la pobre ya ni viva estaria jajaja , lo que pasa es que cada vez que le presionaban se oia el "plaf" por queese era el sonido que se hacia al contacto de la mano de los chicos ala cintura de ella , algo dificil de entender jeje , pero el punto es que no le rompieron nada , al menos no lo lograron por que Hao llego ^^U  
  
espero y se te hubiera quitado tu duda jeje.  
  
gracias por tu review!!  
  
~´',.'.,´'~* Marineneko *~'´,.'.,'´~  
  
jajajaj si tienes razon ¡¿como esos chicos confundieron a Anna con una muñeca?! tal vez andaban drogados , o como dises tu al menos que Anna fuera la barbie lépera jajajja  
  
y gracias a dios llego Haocito , por que si no ya me la hubieran fracturado jajaja ¿que? ¿tu tambien amas a Hao? ooUU   
  
^^ pues no lo compartimos entre todas jajajaj!!  
  
Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
sigue leyendo mi fic!!  
  
bueno esos fueron todos mis prexiosos reviews!!^^  
  
nos vemos en el prox. cap. de mi fic!!!  
  
ah , si , si quieren una muñeca "Anna insultos" avisenme !! el costo es de un reivew!!jajajajaa 


	4. Chocolates

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EEEHHHH!!!!!!!!!????????-  
  
Yoh se estaba atragantando con su propia saliba , Anna mantenia una mirada de indignacion y con un leve color rosa en sus mejillas , Hao conservaba su sonrisa cinica de siempre.  
  
-¡pero que cinico eres Hao! ¿Que clase de CAPRICHO es ese?- por fin pudo decir algo Yoh despues de estar ahogandose con su propia saliba de la impresion.  
  
-bueno , es uno muy razonable Hermanito , despues de todo de un principio ella hubiera sido mi prometida , je , pero los Asakura son muy prevenidos y le dieron la hermosa sacerdotiza al debil para que lo hiciera fuerte , ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo , ahora que ya cumplido con su deber he venido por ella , sera "mia" quieras o no-   
  
-eso no es verdad Hao! , bueno si es verdad que su mision es volverme fuerte , pero, pero, pero esa no fue la razon de nuestro compromiso!!- Yoh parecia comensar a sonar molesto , ¿y quien no lo estaria?.  
  
-si, se que la razon del compromiso es para que la dinastia Asakura no desapareciera y hubieran mas decendientes , pero , con mas razon , si ese es el fin , ¿por que no conmigo? je , despues de todo yo soy Hao Asakura , el mas fuerte de todos los Asakura, eso seria mucho mejor ya que los decendientes serian muy poderosos-  
  
-no! no! no! no!.....eso es....es...ehmm...es asunto mio y..de Anna - Yoh enrojesio de imediato mientras sostenia con mas fuerza a su mini-itako , esta , tambien enrojesio.  
  
-jajaja Yoh eres muy gracioso, pero yo digo que ella decidirá , tiene dos opciones -  
  
Hao e Yoh volteron a mirar ala rubia esperando su opinion , ya que ella no habia hablado.  
  
-no se- mira sospechosamente a Hao -si nos dices que propicio esto y como regresar a la normalidad, TAL VEZ lo piense y posiblemente te diga mi opinion , SOLO mi opinion , si no , no habra trato.-  
  
Yoh no pudo evitar soltar una de sus tipicas risitas.  
  
Hao tampoco pudo detener una de sus mas alegres y pacificas sonrisas.  
  
-je , siempre llevas el control de la situacion ¿verdad? jajaja es por eso que eres la mejor candidata para ser la primera dama del Shaman King-  
  
- ¬¬ vas a decirnos ¿si o no?- cuestiono desviando su mirada de los hermanitos Asakura , cruzada de brazos.  
  
-chocolates; los que Yoh te dio y tu te comiste , esos chocolates son caseros y los hacen normalmente los brujos o hechizeros , hay desde chocolates con pociones de amor hasta chocolates para agrandar o disminuir el tamaño de alguien , o tambien los puedes encontrar en caramelos o chicles, hay una gran variedad de dulces con pociones.- contesto calmadamente mirando hacia un punto indefinido.  
  
- los chocolates!!!??????- preguntaron en unisolo Anna e Yoh.  
  
la mini-rubia fue la que primero reaccionó mientras que Yoh seguia boquiabierto.  
  
- ¬¬ estupidos-desgraciados-mentados-idiotas-inutiles-babosos-cabrones-canijos chocolatess!!! me los comí tooodos!!!-malditos-inservibles-parasitos-hijos de.......-  
  
Recitó la rubia ¿no se estará tomando enserio eso de ser la muñeca con mas de 200 insultos?jejejje  
  
-^^U jjijiji oh no , creo que tambien fue mi culpa jijiji-   
  
- ¬¬ asi es- contestaron en unisolo Hao y Anna.  
  
-y bien? como vuelvo ala normalidad?- pregunto la mini-itako.  
  
Hao sonrio maliciosamente. -eso no les diré hasta cuando aceptes ser "MIA" , ami tambien me gusta llevar el control de las cosas ¿sabes?-  
  
-no no no no!!- decia Yoh mientras que ala vez negaba con su cabeza.  
  
- ¬¬......u_u....¬¬esta bien- dijo de repente Anna mientras susurraba algo como "estupido Hao ¬¬".  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEÉ?????!!!!!!!!!- gritaron en unisolo los hermanitos Asakura.  
  
Hao se aclara la garganta -..ejeemm...digo, JA sabia que serias "mia" Annita-  
  
-pero Anna.......- Yoh no sabia que decir ni como actuar ante ese momento tan sorpresivo y rabioso para el.  
  
Horohoro iba caminando alegremente por el pasillo taradeando una canción pero se detuvo al pasar por el cuarto de Anna , la puerta estaba abierta , sin poder resistir su curiosidad entró.  
  
Buscó algo que pareciera interesante hasta que su autentico sentido del olfato dectecto comida....mas bien Chocolates!.  
  
Una caja rectangular estaba sobre el tocador de la muchacha , la tomo con delicadeza.  
  
-oh!! hoy es mi dia de suerte!!- exclamo mientras que metia su mano ala caja.  
  
sacando un chocolate , se veia exquisito , era medio circular de un buen tamaño , delicioso!  
  
-el ultimo!! mmmmm!! preparate chocolate que entraras a mi pequeño y hambriento estomago!!-  
  
Horo extendio su brazo con el Chocolate en su mano para apreciar mucho mejor al exquisito manjar que comeriá.  
  
-¡¡joven Horo!!-  
  
un grito hizo que el ainú se espantará , sin pensarlo tiro el Chocolate por la ventana y mostrando una sonrisa angelical de niño bueno ala joven de cabellos rosados, la cual lo habia sorprendido desde el pasillo.  
  
-No esta bien que husmeé en la habitación de la señorita Anna , joven Horo- dijo esta con un tono timido pero muy serio.  
  
-^^jejejeje si Tamao ,ya me iba jeje ¬¬ rayos!!-  
  
-eh? dijo algo mas?-  
  
-eh..no Tamao , no imagines cosas y vamonos de aqui , que ya me estan dando escalofrios-  
  
-si joven Horo-  
  
Hao se paro de la banca y habrio la boca para reir maliciosamente , sin embargo no pudo hacerlo ya que sintio que algo habia caido del cielo hasta su garganta.  
  
-que pasa Hao?- pregunto el menor de los Asakura al ver como su hermano mayor se volvio morado del panico.  
  
Hao paso saliba provocando que tambien pasará por toda su garganta hasta su estomago lo que habia caido en su boca.  
  
-glup..creo que....- Hao no pudo terminar su frase ya que todo se comenzo a engrandar , todo se volvia mas enorme cada vez , esperen ¡el se estaba haciendo pequeño!.  
  
-creo que tambien el se comio un chocolate- dijo Anna con una sonisa cinica en su rostro que ala vez era de diversion.  
  
-oh oh- exclamo Yoh mientras ahro veia a su pequeño hermano mayor;Hao.  
  
Hao simplemente seguia obsevando las cosas con una expresion de sorpresa con sus ojos bien abiertos con sus pupilas diminutas ala vez.  
  
C O N T I N U A R Á...............  
  
*****  
  
Notas de AnnA CobaiN AsakurA :  
  
hola!! ya los extrañaba jejejeje  
  
pobre Hao jaja le salio el tiro por la culata jajaja  
  
ademas de que...¿¡Anna acepto su caprichito?!  
  
no lo puedo creer jejeje   
  
pero bueno pasemos a lo mas importante de mi fic......los reviews!!!  
  
****anna-chan****  
  
;o; oohhh es un honor que me escribieras un review!!!  
  
gracias , tus palabras me alientaron a escribir mas!!  
  
muy bien aqui va una muñeca "Anna insultos" (le da una caja negra) y sobre el muñeco de Hao........Aqui ta'!! ( le da una caja roja) te dice mas de 100 frases como la de "que diminutos son" ademas deque relata todo su rollo de su sueño de hacer un mundo de shamanes , y viene con todos "sus" detalles,espero y te guste ; (le da una caja naranja) y este es el muñeco de "Yoh risitas" jajaja dice mas 585 frases alientadoras que te levantan el animo , tambien incluye muchas de sus risitas estupidas , tambien incluye tooodos "sus hermosos detalles , jajajajaj.  
  
...ehmmm...¿que te preste a Kurt?...ehm....  
  
KURT : (que sale de la nada) oh si! yo me voy con ella esta noche jejejeje , pero te advierto que yo voy a ser el que te enseñe algunas cositas jajaja , bien estoy listo!.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¬¬U ehmm....jejejeje^^ me lo cuidas ¿eh? lo quiero enterito jejej.  
  
KURT : oh vamos AnnA no te me pongas celosa jajajajaja.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¬¬ callate Kurt.  
  
bueno queridisima anna-chan......GRACIASSSS!!! Espero tus reviews jejeje T_T enserio jiji.  
  
****Anna Diethel Asakura****  
  
jijijijiji ^^U pobre balon jijijiji.  
  
¬¬ ta bien Yoh pa mi...Hao pa ti..comparto je!  
  
ssii Hao es un bombom *¬* mmmm!!  
  
bueno sigue leyendo mi fic!!!   
  
GRACIASSS!!  
  
****Mafaldyna****  
  
ooohhh es tambien un honor que me dejes review!! jejejeje tu fic ta muuuuuuuuuy chido jejejejeje  
  
oh Hao es tu personaje favorito? jejej ten (le da una caja roja) jejje es un muñeco de Hao jiji espero y te guste.  
  
GRACIASS!! y sigue escribiendome que eso me gusta muuucho!!  
  
****anna****  
  
jijijijiiji ^^U si estoy segura de haberte dado una muñeca y no la Anna original jejecreo que salio muy real jejejeje , y no hay que agradecer fue un obsequio pa' una linda niña , mi amiga jejeje  
  
enserio me haces sonrojar ^///^ cuando me dices original jejejeje yo no soy tan original , solo estoy un poquito loca jejeje pero igual te lo agradesco amiga mia jeje.  
  
y bueno y actualize gracias a que toooodos tus prexiosos reviews que mas has enviado!!  
  
GRACIAS!!  
  
y espero sigas leyendo mi fic!  
  
****Anna Kyouyama****  
  
hola!!!  
  
si jijijiji es tipico de Hao que se aproveche de los demas jijijiji.  
  
¬¬ tambien es cierto que Yoh tuvo la culpa por despitado.  
  
u_u pero bueno asi es el jejejejeje.  
  
espero te sigas divirtiendo mi fic!!  
  
chau!!  
  
GRACIAS!  
  
****Ai-chan****  
  
GRACIASSS!!  
  
me halaga que te guste mi fic!  
  
hmmmm claro que va a pasar algo interesante entre Hao y Anna pero mi fic sera un yohxanna , sii!! adoro esa parejitaaa!!! o tal ves tenga un trio , hmmmm seria de pensarlo , pero de que pasa algo "interesante" pasa!! te lo prometoo!!  
  
sigue leyendo mi fic!  
  
adios!!  
  
****Marineneko****  
  
hola!  
  
claro que no es un review barato y estupido!! a mi me animó muuucho!!  
  
oh tambien quieres una "Anna insultos" jejej aqui ta' (le da una caja negra)espero te guste , ten preucación puede que derrepente tu casa este impecable y tu andes entrenando jajajaja.  
  
sobre ese club.....oh!! donde!!cuando!!como!!??? por que nadie me informooo!!!T_T  
  
se pone a dar vueltas como loca.  
  
*media hora despues*  
  
@o@ooh ooh .....bueno bueno, muchas gracias por tus animos!!  
  
sigue leyendo mi fic!!  
  
GRACIAS!!  
  
****sakura himura****  
  
^^ gracias!!!!!!  
  
jijijiji si Hao es muy lindo jejejeje  
  
oooohhh una muñeca mas jijiji toma amiga (le da una caja negra) jajajaj espero y la disfrutes , oh si ten cuidado al parecer salio nuy real jejeje ^^U  
  
te espero con tu review ¿eh? jejeje  
  
GRACIASS!!  
  
nos vemos.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : jijiji esos fueron tooodos mis prexiosos reviews 8!! cada vez recibo mas que feliz soy!!  
  
muchas gracias a todos los que me escriben reviews y tambien a los que len mi fic pero que por alguna razon no me dejan review .  
  
oh eso me recuerda leer un review muy especial el de:  
  
***Can Hersey***  
  
hola!!! tu review fue del capitulo 2 pero cuando subi el capitulo apenas llego tu review y no lo pude leer T_T pero bueno por fin lo voy a leer!!  
  
jijijijiji , si Anna se veria rara con ropa de barbie , por eso utilizo la de kelly por que es mas pequeña jejeje   
  
o tambien la hubieran envuelto en papel higienico jejejeje aunque ella se opondria jijij  
  
sobre tu fic.....¡ya lo lei y me encantoo!!  
  
ooohh si!! continua prontitoo!!!bye!!  
  
y GRACIAS!!  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ahora si esos fueron mis prexiosisisimosssss reviewss!!!  
  
*ve como Kurt esta apunto de irse*  
  
Kurt!! espera!! ya te vas? T_T  
  
KURT : asi es ^^  
  
llevo algo de licor y unos cigarillos jejejeje.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¬¬le llevas algun presente? debes llevarle algun regalito , eso nos encanta a nosotras !^^  
  
como un poema o algo asi.  
  
KURT : ah! si , lllevo unos dibujos que hize jejej.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¬¬ no me digas , los dibujos son de fetos.  
  
KURT : jeje si! que quieres que haga es mi aficcion dibujar fetos jijiji no puedo evitarlo!  
  
AnnA CobaiN : bueno pues ya vete que se te hace tarde *le acomoda el cuello de la camiseta de Kurt*  
  
te cuidas y no tardes ¿eh?.  
  
*ve como se aleja Kurt*  
  
T_T anna-chan cuidaloo!!  
  
bueno amigos eso fue todo!!  
  
nos vemos en el prox. cap.!!  
  
dejen reviewss!!!! 


	5. Escenas reales y no tan reales

-JA! miren nada más,Hao se empequeñecio!- la itako se burlaba del desafortunado y ahora tambien "mini" Hao.  
  
-Que raro, crei oirte decir que te habias comido todos los chocolates Anna ¿no es asi?-   
  
-...ehmm...¬¬ ay callate Yoh, tal vez deje uno y no me di cuenta, que se yo.-  
  
-^^ si , tal vez , jiji tienes razón-  
  
- ¬¬no le veo lo gracioso , Yoh-   
  
-ni yo-  
  
-entonces por que te ries como tonto?-  
  
-...ehmm..buenoo,pues no lo se jiji^^-  
  
-u_u me lo imaginaba ¬¬tonto-  
  
-^^jijiji-  
  
- ¬¬holaaa ,¿se acuerdan de mi? aqui estoy en el piso ¡pequeño! y ¡¡desnudo!!- exclamo el mini-Hao al ver que se habian olvidado de él.  
  
- ah, claro Hao , se me habia olvidado jijijiji- Yoh recojio a su hermano envuelto en su capa y lo puso sobre la banca.  
  
-¿y bien? ahora que tienes ese tamaño tendrás que decirnos la cúra y asi compartirla, asi que ¡dinós ya!- Anna se habia acercado a Hao para que le oyerá mejor sus amenazas...ehmm..o ¿será que quería hechar un vistazo al ahora pequeño y desnudo Hao?...(yo si!!! *¬*)  
  
-es verdad , Anna tiene razón -  
  
- ¬¬ tú siempre le das la razón a Anna , pero ni crean que les diré , ya que yo mismo con la ayuda de mis aliados lograré volver ala normalidad jaja-  
  
-estúpido , si tuvierá mi rosario te tendriá en cautiverio y asi obligarte!! ¬¬X-  
  
Yoh, al escuchar a su prometida, salio corriendo hacia la casa y regreso en seguida con algo en sus manos. en una traía algo parecido a pequeña ropa y en la otra traía un frasco de mayonesa vacio y con agujeros en la tapadera.  
  
-vamos Hao , ponte esta ropa-  
  
-assh , solo por que estoy desnudo , si no jamas lo haría ¬¬entendido?-  
  
-u_u te compadesco Hao,no tienes idea de que "ropa" esta hablando Yoh-  
  
Yoh le muestra un conjunto rosa de "card captors Sakura".  
  
-anda pues, pontelo^^-  
  
-OO!!!!!!estas loco?!-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hao se encontraba ya vestido como "Sakura card caprtors" (hasta con el cetro y toda la cosa) encerrado dentro del frasco que Yoh habia llevado; al lado del frasco con Hao ahi adentro en cautiverio , se encontraba Anna , vigilando al shaman ya que Yoh habia ido con Tamao haber si tenia algo de ropa "decente" para su mini-hermano-mayor.  
  
  
  
-oh , vamos Annita dejame salir!! ¬¬ suficiente tengo con vestir asi!- suplicaba mientras gilpeaba desesperadamente el frasco el mini-Hao.  
  
-No señor! estarás ahi adentro hasta que nos digas la cura- le dijo friamente mientras evitaba su mirada.  
  
el pequeño Hao no pudo quejarse más ya que su hermano menor habia llegado ya , y mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa y divertida ala vez.  
  
-¿y bien?¬¬¿conseguiste ropa para mi?-  
  
-..ehhmm...no exactamente jijiji-  
  
-a que te refieres?-  
  
Yoh le mostro un rollo de papel higienico mostrandole una sonrisa divertida y burlona.  
  
Anna no pudo evitar sonreir burlonamente.  
  
y no mensionemos a Hao , el cual casi le da un infarto,un ataque nervioso y de furia ala vez y hasta un tic en el ojo derecho.  
  
-jiji oh, vamos Hao , solo es de hacerle unos orificios a un trozo de papel higienico para que saques tus brazos.-  
  
-...e-e-estas loco??!!!-  
  
- oh , cielos , Hao , eres un cobarde e infatil! solo es un maldito trozo de pael higienico-   
  
-exacto Anna , solo se trata de vestirme con un trozo de ¡papel higienico!-  
  
demasiado tarde , Yoh ya habia preparado un trozo del papel con todo y los orificios.  
  
-vamos Hao , es mejor que andar vestido de niña , si ya de por si-  
  
- ¬¬X dijiste algo Yoh?-  
  
-^^ ¿yo?,no , ¿por que?-  
  
- ¬¬X para que veas tu tambien pareces niña-  
  
-Eso no es cierto!- contestaron en unisolo Yoh y Anna.  
  
- ¬¬asshh...es imposible con ustedes , esta bien , prefiero usar el maldito papel higienico...¬¬ estas pantaletas son molestas-  
  
- muy bien toma - Yoh le da el trozo de papel y su liga para el pelo que traia en su coleta.  
  
-la liga es para que te la pongas en la cintura , tienes que sugetar de alguna forma el papel ^^ no se te vaya a caer y...-  
  
-si si ya se Yoh , no tienes que entrar en detalles ¬//¬ -  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hao se encontraba sentado relajadamente un poco distante de Anna en el comedor(mini-Hao ya vestia con el papel higienico asi que imangineneselo *¬*)  
  
Yoh le habia permitido salir del frasco siempre y cuando no causará problemas ya que él tomaría un baño.  
  
Solo estaban esperando relajadamente , bueno eso era lo que intentaban hacer ya que en ese momento llega cierta personita "azulita" nada menos que Horohoro. Llega al comedor se sienta y algo le llama la atención en la mesa.  
  
-oh! muñequitos! - exclamo con una infantil sonrisa  
  
-¿A quien le llamas "muñequito"? como osas decir eso del gran Hao Asakura , que diminuto eres!-  
  
- ¬¬Hao , tu eres MÁS diminuto- dijo burlonamente la itako.  
  
- u_u..ehmmm..los detalles no importan!-  
  
Horo , sin tomar atención de que aquellos no eran muñecos , tomo a Hao por la cintura.  
  
- "oh! muahahaha! yo soy el gran Horohoro , el mas guapo , musculoso , fuerte y atractivo de todos! muahahaha!! y...T_T quero noviaaa!!"-   
  
horo finjia una voz muy macha y sexy  
  
comenzaba a jugar con el mini-Hao como si se tratara de un muñeco  
  
de verdad.  
  
depues toma a Anna tambien.  
  
-"oh! pero si es el guapo de Horo!oh si el es mi idolo! tan sexy! tan macho! "- ahora horo finjia una voz chillona y femenina.  
  
-"hola nena , ¿te gustaria ser la novia del gran Horo el sexy?"-  
  
-"oooh sii!! te amo horo!"-  
  
-"siii ToT tengo novia!! por fin!"-  
  
horo junta alos "muñecos" de manera que simularan que se estaban besando y abrazando.  
  
-muaa!! muuaa!! muuaaa! si! besito , besito!!- decia con una sonrisa pervertida.  
  
Hao , al principio se habia quedado perplejo ¿como horo podia ser tan idiota como para confundirlo con un muñeco? pero despues quedo maravillado y dio gracias a dios de que el ainu fuera un idiota.  
  
Anna simplemente estaba algo sonrojada y muy , pero muuuuuuy furiosa.  
  
- Horohoro , ¿que estas haciendo? se supone que me tienes que ayudar con los quehaceres- Ryu habia aparecido derrepente , con un plumerom el cual se lo entrego a Horo.  
  
el chico azul dejo a Anna y Hao en la mesa y desanimado se fue con el plumero en la mano.  
  
Ryu solo lo observo hasta que se fuera , despues algo tambien le llamo la atencion.  
  
-¿eh? ¿ y estos muñecos?-  
  
Ryu los toma y derrepente se sonroja de la nada con una mirada soñadora.  
  
-"Bily!!"- dijo con una voz afeminada .  
  
-"Ryu!!"- dijo con una voz..errr..tambien muuy afeminada.  
  
Acerco a Hao y Anna y tambien monto la escena de besos y abrazos.  
  
-eh? ¿que haces Ryu?- Yoh habia llegado justo antes de que Ryu pasará a una escena..ehmm...digamos que llego antes de que Ryu pasará ala "escena 2".  
  
El mencionado suelta a los "muñequitos" rapidamente y se aleja corriendo de ahi a toda velocidad.  
  
-hmmmm...que raro , pero bueno el es asi^^- Yoh se acerca alos muñequitos errr...a Hao y a Anna y se sorprende al verlos algo ..ehmm...agitados.  
  
Hao tenia una cara exitación y sudaba como loco sin dejar de jadear . Anna tenia todo el rostro rojo con el ceño bien fruncido.  
  
-¿que les pasa? ¿me perdi de algo?-  
  
-bueno veras hermanito yo y...-  
  
-Nada Yoh , no pasa nada- dijo interrumpiendo al joven mini-Shaman.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Era ya muy de noche , las 12:45 pm , para ser exactos.  
  
Yoh dormia profunda y relajadamente en su comodo futon.  
  
al lado se encontraba la famosa casita de muñecas en donde ahora vivia Anna...y Hao.  
  
Anna se encontraba en la pequeña cama , recostada no podia dormir , ya que cierta persona estaba ahi espiandola.  
  
-deja ya de espiarme ¿quieres? intento dormir- dijo secamente.  
  
Hao llega de la nada al lado de la mini-rubia.  
  
-^^ vengo a que seas "mia" de una buena vez.- ( eso es ser directo!)  
  
- ¬¬cinico , largate antes de que te máte a golpes!-  
  
- no quiero- Hao jalo a Anna del brazo haciendo que saliera de la cama , la abrazos fuertemente y posó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.  
  
-Sueltame!- La mini-itako no sabia que hacer , si pudierá lo golpearía hasta que se le hinche la mano , pero Hao la estaba abrazando con fuerza y no podia escapar.  
  
-Ya veras que te gustará "pertenecer" al gran Hao- le susurro al iodo mientras que una de sus manos bajaba lenta y suavemente desde la cintura hasta los muslos de la chica , ala vez , besando locamente todo el cuello de la itako.  
  
-no..no me toques!!-  
  
Hao la avento ala diminuta cama y luego el se recosto encima de ella.  
  
comensando a besarla , sus manos recorrian las piernas de la chica .  
  
Anna no podia hacer nada para evitarlo , estaba petrificada , pero cuando empezo a sentir que Hao comenzaba a meter su mano a su parte mas intima , hizo lo primero que se le ocurrio , sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.  
  
-¡¡¡YOH!!! ¡¡YOH!! ¡YOH!- Hao ignoro los gritos y siguio con su labor.  
  
milagrosamente Yoh escucho los gritos de su prometida , giro su cabeza hacia la casa para ver que era lo que sucedia.  
  
- =_= ¿que pasa? tengo sue....HAO!!!! -  
  
imediatamente Yoh separo a su mini-hermano-mayor de su mini-prometida.  
  
- prometiste no causar problemas! - Yoh encerro de nuevo a hao en el frasco de mayonesa vacio con agujeros en la tapa.  
  
-si , y tambien prometí que Anna será "mia"-  
  
Anna seguia recostada en la cama , con una respiración agitada , apenas se estaba recuperando de lo sucedido.  
  
Yoh coloco el frasco lo mas retirado de la casita de muñecas y se volvio a dormir.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana de la habitacion de joven Asakura.  
  
el seguia dormido como tronco.  
  
Anna estaba parada en el pecho de su prometido , tratando de despertarlo.  
  
-estúpido Yoh despierta!-  
  
-veo que es dificil de despertarlo ¿verdad? ^^- Hao aparecio de la nada junto a Anna.  
  
-¿como diablos saliste del frasco?¬¬-  
  
- un viejo truco ^^ -  
  
-si no vas a ayudar mejor largate ¿ok? ¬¬ -  
  
- je , esperaba que dijieras eso , sé como despertarlo-  
  
Hao le hace una seña a Anna para que se quitará , cuando se quito , Hao le quito las sabanas a su hermano , se dirijio hasta el ombligo de su gemelo , sonrio maliciosamente y dio un gran salto cayendo fuerte y bruscamente en las partes nobles de Yoh (auch!)  
  
-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!-  
  
Yoh se desperto rapidamente de un salto , Hao y Anna estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
- eso no es gracioso!- lloriqueaba el shaman mientras se retorcia del dolor en el piso con sus manos en donde habia sido golpeado.  
  
-si que lo es hermanito jajajajajja-  
  
- ¬¬muy bien ya basta Hao- Anna le dio un buen jalon de orejas a Hao.  
  
-auch! eso duele Annita -  
  
-causas más problemas en diminuto- Yoh parecia ya haberce recuperado.  
  
- ¬¬Oye! no te robes mis frases!-  
  
- ya no empiezes con una discución Hao! mejor dinos ya la cura!-  
  
- es verdad , Anna tiene razón , dinos la cura de una vez Hao-  
  
- ¬¬assh tu siempre le das la razón a Anna-  
  
*zap* sope propinado por Anna.  
  
-es por que yo siempre tengo la razón-  
  
- @_@ ta' bien pues- decia Hao medio inconciente.  
  
- ^^ ¿ya nos vas a decir?-  
  
- u_u bueno , pero solo si comparten conmigo la cura-  
  
- trato hecho- dijo la itako mientras le daba la mano a Hao.  
  
-bien, tan simple como sencillo , debes ir con el señor que te vendio los chocolates y preguntale por el antídoto-  
  
- muy bien , Yoh ¿que esperas para ir? muevete!-  
  
-si Annita ^^ enseguida voy , solo deja ir al baño- yoh se dirijio al baño.  
  
-Espera Yoh! ayer tuve una "sobre carga" y el papel higienico se ensucio , nesecito uno nuevo ^^ -  
  
  
  
-Ya callate Hao ¬//¬ - dijo la itako mientras recordaba lo de ayer.  
  
- ¬¬claro Hao , pero te vuelvo a sorprender haciendo pervesidades con Anna y juro que ...-  
  
- ^^ esta bien Yoh , para la proxima trataré de hacerlo más discretamente- le dijo interrumpiendolo , Yoh suspiró de resisgnación , tomo a su hermano y lo llevo al baño con el.  
  
ahi le repondria un nuevo "traje" con papel higienico.  
  
Pronto irian ala extraña y exotica tienda del misterioso anciano para encontrar el antídoto.  
  
C o n t i n u a r á . . .  
  
  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/   
  
Notas de AnnA CobaiN AsakurA :  
  
Hola !  
  
aqui con nuevo loco cap.! ^^  
  
Hao sigue haciendo de las suyas ¿verdad? jajaja  
  
bueno , espero con ansias sus reviews , ya que me estimulan tanto , cada vez me llegan más!!^^  
  
muchas gracias !!  
  
bueno pasemos a leer mis presiados reviews!  
  
-----Marineneko-----  
  
^^U jijiji veo que la muñeca de Anna da muuuy buenos resultados .  
  
Gracias! si tienes razón la similitud de tamaños le da ventaja a Hao y en este cap. lo pudiste notar jejeje.  
  
y sobre el club del que hablas...¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿cómo,donde,que se necesita, para pertenecer????!!!!  
  
bueno sigue leyendo mi fic! que pa' eso los escribo (aparte de que es muy entretenido y divertido)  
  
Gracias y nos vemos!  
  
ah , claro, pues ya intento trabajar en eso de la ortografía jejejej ^^ , gracias por el consejo.  
  
------Mafaldyna------  
  
Gracias!  
  
me encanta que te guste mi fic!  
  
^^ si tienes razón ¿como no amar alos gemelitos?  
  
cómo ya te di un Hao ahora te doy un Yoh (le da una caja naranja)  
  
que te diviertas con el , trae todo , y me refiero a "sus" hermosos y perfectos "detalles"  
  
jijiji disfrutalo  
  
Gracias!  
  
y nos vemos!  
  
------sweet G-----  
  
hola!  
  
;_; siempre eres fiel a mis pesimos fics!   
  
GRACIAS!!  
  
claro quue te mando una muñeca de Anna y otro de Hao!  
  
toma ( le da dos cajas una roja y otra negra) ten cuidado con la de Anna jeje^^U y la de Hao disfrutala!!  
  
jijiji bueno nos vemos luego!  
  
------Selene----  
  
GRACIAS ^///^ ¿todos esas hermosas palabras son para mi?  
  
millones de millones de gracias!!! me alentaron mucho jiji ^^  
  
claro! aqui tienes un muñeco de Hao (le da una caja roja)  
  
cuidalo mucho y disfrutalo!  
  
Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos!!!  
  
  
  
-----anna-chan-----  
  
que malos son tú y Kurt!! T_T ninguno me quiere decir que hicieron!! buaaa!!  
  
KURT (que sale de la nada) : hola anna-chan! gracias por los besitos y abrazos!!  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¬¬¿que dises? ¿otra vez me lo robarás? T_T nooo ya nooo!! me duele!!  
  
KURT : oh , vamos AnnA , no seas celocita ^.^  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¬///¬ callate Kurt!! lo que pasa es que...es que...assh tú eres el celoso!  
  
solo espero . anna-chan , que no intentes quedarte con mi Kurt , que me moriria!!!  
  
KURT : no es para tanto , anna-chan y yo somos muuuuuy buenoooooos amigos jejeje.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : esta bien , tú pon la fecha anna-chan y yo te mando a mi Kurt ¿ok?.  
  
y te lo dejaré re-mono ^^ , pero prometeme que no te exederás por faaaa!  
  
o si no me cortaré las venas con una sandia!  
  
KURT : ¬¬otra vez vas a empezar con lo de la sandia...ay no , AnnA tranquilizate, te juro que no me portaré mal , lo prometo.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ¿por que estas tan caballeroso? jaja anna-chan me conto que eras tooodo un caballero!^^  
  
KURT : o//o! ¬//¬ eso no es verdad !.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ^^aja si como no , bueno anna-chan gracias por molestarte en dejarme reviews , muchas gracias , nos vemos!  
  
¬¬tengo que buscar sandias por si acaso. *derrepente AnnA CobaiN trae algunas sandias*  
  
KURT : te dije que no te empesarás a traumar! ya te jure que me portaré bien! *le arrebata las sandias y las parte* es por tu bien.  
  
AnnA CobaiN : ;o; nooooo!! debo hacerlo buaaa!!  
  
KURT : ¬¬...ehmmm... bueno anna-chan , nos vemos luego. *carga a AnnA CobaiN y se la lleva lejos del review de anna-chan*  
  
------anna-----  
  
*despues de haberse tranquilzado con miles de tranquilizantes que le dio Kurt*  
  
Hola!!  
  
muchas GRACIAS!  
  
jaja si tambien tengo muñecos de Hao , toma (le da una caja roja)  
  
espero y te aya gustado este cap. tambien ^^  
  
gracias por tu apoyo moral.  
  
nos vemos amiga!!^^  
  
------lagome-----  
  
^^ gracias!  
  
me gusta que se te haga gracioso la situacion , ese es el proposito jejeje.  
  
sigue leyendo mi fic!   
  
nos vemos!  
  
y graaaciasss!  
  
  
  
-------Anna Kyouyama-----  
  
jijiji ^^ so yo tambien pienso que Hao se lo merecia por caprichoso ,y tambien me hago la pregunta que te haces tu misma.  
  
pero bueno , gracias por leer mi fic y dejar review!  
  
GRACIAS!  
  
nos vemos!  
  
-------sakura himura-----  
  
jijiji ^^U toma (le da una caja roja) es el muñeco de hao que solicitaste.  
  
nos vemos!  
  
y gracias!  
  
-------Ale-chan-------  
  
Noooo!! que la perrita chihuahua no se coma a Hao!!  
  
gracias por leer mi fic! te mando un muñeco de hao(le da una caja roja)  
  
nos vemos luego!  
  
chau!  
  
Bueno esos fueron toooodos mis reviews!!^^  
  
me siento tan bien , me animan mucho todos , muchas gracias!!  
  
KURT : *mira su reloj* bueno empesaré a esperar a que anna-chan deje su review para informarme cuando ir con ella de nuevo^^  
  
AnnA CobaiN : waa!! ¡me cortaré las venas con una sandia! *consugue de la nada un trozo de sandia*  
  
KURT : ¬¬U no de nuevooo!! *le quita la sandia y la tira* ya calmate , ya te prometi que me portaré bien ¿cuantas veces tengo que repetirtelo?  
  
*le da miles de tranquilizantes , la sube a su espalda y se la lleva*  
  
bueno un saludo a todos!  
  
y dejenle reviews a AnnA CobaiN !!  
  
bye!! 


	6. De hombre a hombre en palabras clave

Yoh colocó a su mini-hermano-mayor en el lavabo.  
  
- bien , ¿puedes darme el maldito papel higiénico ya? ¬¬ está tan húmedo el que traigo que ya se esta empezando a deshacer.-  
  
Yoh se terminó de lavar la cara , tomó un trozo de papel y se lo dio a Hao.  
  
-¿Cómo alguien tan diminuto como tú puede tener una..."sobrecarga" tan...."potente"..?-  
  
-jeje bueno , tú prometida ¬¬ que pronto será mia , es bastante atractiva jeje -  
  
Yoh bajo la vista un poco .  
  
-No me gusta que hagas eso Hao-  
  
-jajaja vamos Yoh , no me digas que tú no has tenido "sobrecargas"- Hao se cambiaba de papel higiénico muy quitado de la pena.  
  
-o//o ¿queeeeé?-  
  
teniendo tan buena mujer , Yoh ¿no han llegado a nada?-  
  
-Hao!!...cof..cof..cof..cof!!-  
  
-¿has tenido "sobrecargas"?-  
  
-O//////O HAOOO!!!! Cof ,cof,cof,cof,cof,cof COF!!!!- Yoh nuevamente se atragantaba con su saliva.  
  
-jajajajaja creo que debemos tener una platica de hombre a hombre jajaj no creí que tuviera que explicarle a mi hermano menor como "funciona" y como "utilizar" su cuerpo jaja-  
  
Hao!! ya basta!!-  
  
-¿Has tenido "sobrecargas"?-  
  
-...Ya cállateeee!! -  
  
-¿hasta tenido....  
  
-...Sii!!- dijo interrumpiendo al mini-hao.  
  
-oh ¿enserio?-  
  
-o////o digo , Noo!!!!-  
  
-¿apoco? Yoh eso ya no es normal ¬¬ , si eres del "otro lado" mejor yo me quedo con Annita ¿para que la quieres tu si no la vas ha "usar"?-  
  
-..Deja de hablar en palabras claves!!-  
  
-Enserio Yoh , te hace falta una buena platica de hombre a hombre jajajaja-  
  
-No! Ya basta Hao!...no ocupo de esas platicas!..-  
  
-¿por qué? ¿acaso ya la sabes?-  
  
-si!..-  
  
-¿enserio?-  
  
-que sii!!!....-  
  
-pues si no lo es yo puedo enseñarte como "tratar" a Annita jeje-  
  
-Ya cállate Hao!...ya sé de eso! , ya he tenido las dichosas "sobrecargas" hasta de esos sueños y fantasías ........¡¿contento?!....O//////////////////////O -  
  
Yoh abrió sus ojos desmenusadamente e imediatamente se cubrio la boca con su mano , ardiendo al rojo vivo.  
  
¡¿Él fue quien dijo eso?! ¡dios! Ni él sabe cómo ni por que se le salió decir esas barbaridades .  
  
-jejeje me lo suponía , sera mejor que nos vayamos con Anna- Hao sonreía con una sonrisa de satisfacción .  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Después de cambiarse de ropa Yoh salió de la pensión en busca de la tienda del señor extraño.  
  
Llevaba puesto sobre su playera un abrigo , ya que el día estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover ; en su hombro derecho iba sentada su mini-prometida y en el izquierdo su mini-hermano-mayor.  
  
¬¬ ¿falta mucho?- preguntó irritada la mini-itako. Tenemos varias horas recorriendo las calles - intervino Hao.  
  
Ya habían recorrido toda la avenida principal y calles desconocidas por más de dos horas.  
  
Es que...T_T me perdido!!!-  
  
- u_'uX Yoh!! Eres un idiota!! - gritaba la mini-rubia mientras tiraba de los castaños cabellos de su prometido.  
  
-Auch!-  
  
-Yoh ¿Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado la localización de la tienda? Eres muy distraído hermanito ¬¬ -  
  
T_T no me regañen!! Es que no me fije por donde quedaba-  
  
¬¬X eso pasa por que eres un despistado! Este no es un buen momento para perderse , mira el clima!!.-  
  
Yoh volteo a mirar el cielo , estaba gris y nublado , hacia mucho frío , parecía que en cualquier momento llovería , y así fue cumplido , comenzó a llover.  
  
Yoh corrió a refugiarse bajo un frondoso árbol.  
  
-idiota!! Los árboles atraen a los rayos!!- refunfuño la mini-itako.  
  
Obedeciendo a su prometida buscó otro lugar para refugiarse de la lluvia , fue entonces que cierto local le llamó la atencion.  
  
-Esa es la tienda!!- gritó en medio de la lluvia mientras corría a todo lo que daba para llegar hasta la tienda.  
  
El anciano saltó del susto al ver entrar como relámpago a un remojado muchacho de castaños cabellos y audífonos en su cabeza , el cual mostraba una mirada de felicidad e impaciencia ala vez.  
  
-Un antídoto!- articuló el chico shaman.  
  
-¿qué?- preguntó extrañado el señor.  
  
Quiero que me de un antídoto-  
  
El señor tardo en comprender , pero lo hizo al ver las diminutas personas en los hombros del muchacho.  
  
-Ya veo , bueno si quieres un antídoto , debes esperar-  
  
-¿qué?-  
  
-si , el antídoto para esos chocolates es más difícil de hacer , tardará como mínimo una hora - Dijo el anciano muy calmado mientras ponía en el mostrador una cazuela parecida a las de las brujas, solo que ésta era más pequeña , junto con unos frascos llenos de cosas raras y biscosas y unas extrañas hierbas y frutillas .  
  
-oh , bueno , esperaremos - exclamó desanimado Yoh , se sentó en una silla que estaba por ahí , se colocó sus audífonos en los oídos , cerro sus ojos y comenzó a escuchar música.  
  
-Oye- susurro Hao a Anna.  
  
¬¬¿Qué quieres?-  
  
¿qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco mientras el distraído de mi hermano pierde el tiempo? - pregunto pícaramente .  
  
Cállate ¬¬ -  
  
- ^^ lo tomaré por un "si"- Hao dio un salto hacia donde se encontraba la chica , la tomo por la cintura y se dejo caer al suelo , cayendo asombrosamente de pie y con Anna en sus brazos.  
  
Más te vale que me sueltes!!- exclamó furiosa.  
  
^^ Te gustará-  
  
La mini-itako estaba a punto de golpearlo pero no pudo hacerlo ya que una gigante mano los cogió.  
  
-oh ¿qué hacen aquí? - el señor los miraba ala altura de sus ojos. -Será mejor que los ponga en un lugar seguro - El anciano se los llevo a su bodega , al entrar los metió en una especie de jaula y luego se fue.  
  
-Maldito anciano! Nos ha encerrado!- refunfuñaba la rubia.  
  
-Así tenemos más privacidad Anna- Hao se acercaba ala chica con una mirada decisiva y pícara.  
  
-No te me acerques!-  
  
La muchacha retrocedía por cada paso que Hao daba , hasta que su espalda chocó con los barrotes de la jaula , la tenía acorralada , sin manera de defenderse, y si no fuera por que le daban escalofríos y sentía temor , lo noquearía , pero en ese momento estaba indefensa.  
  
-Aquí no esta Yoh para molestarnos- le dijo con una mirada intensa.  
  
-no...no me toques..- fue lo único que pudo articular .  
  
Hao envolvió a Anna con sus cálidos y fuertes brazos , apricionandola contra su pecho y cuerpo , respirando el intenso y agradable aroma de la itako.  
  
-¿te digo lo que Yoh me dijo?- preguntó haciendo el abrazo mas fuerte , Anna no se quejaba ni intentaba golpearlo.  
  
-no me interesa - la muchacha se respondió con un tono seco y frío.  
  
Me dijo que había tenido sueños y fantasías contigo- Hao había dicho brutalmente el más intimo secreto que por error Yoh le había rebelado , con una sonrisa cínica pero ala vez calmada con un tono pacífico .  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿Queeeeeeeeeé????!!!!!!!-  
  
C o n t i n u a r á . . .  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hola!!!^^  
  
Creo que hoy me tarde mas de lo normal jeje^^U .  
Y para acabarla de molar el capitulo fue más corto , se habrán quedado  
con la duda y las ansias por saber que sucederá ¿verdad? Jijiji  
Pues esperen el proxímo capitulo , que para los amantes del YohxAnna  
harbra mucho de esta pareja pero no sin antes algo de HaoxAnna jejeje.  
Lamenteblemente -_- mis exámenes y trabajos escolares se me están  
juntando , pero es que cada maestro nos estan dejando trabajos para  
evaluar ya el ultimo bimestre aparte de los exámenes y son como 11  
maestros!! Así que tengo mucho trabajo u_u por eso me tarde un buen en  
subir el capitulo .  
Por consecuencia no podré contestar mis amados reviews ToT lo siento!!  
Pero eso no me evita decirles , no , gritarles mis agradecimientos  
¡¡¡Gracias!!! Muchas Gracias!!!!!  
Gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer mi fic y todavía dejarme un  
review con hermosos halagos , con esos bellisímos , gloriosos y  
placenteros halagos , en verdad me ponen eufórica , Gracias!!  
Por cierto , Marineneko quiero entrar al club de Hao!! ^^  
Enviame información de que es lo que se necesita por favor!!  
  
Me despido chicos , si gustan dejar reviews me harian muy feliz y me  
darían muchos ánimos para subir el proxímo capitulo muy rapido jeje. No  
se preocupen no pienso tardarme mucho con ninguna de mis dos historias ,  
entonces nos vemos!!! 


	7. De Nuevo Yo

Anna se separo rapidamente de Hao , pasmada y sorprendida.  
  
-¡¿qué has dicho?!-  
  
dije que Yoh había....  
  
Ya lo sé idiota!- interrumpió  
  
- jejeje- Hao sonrió cínicamente. eres un cínico- Anna miraba furiosa a Hao , en verdad le había molestado que Hao le dijiera aquello.  
  
¿qué te pasa? No deberías reaccionar así. Se supone que es tu prometido , es normal que le sucedan esas cosas a el y a ti.-  
  
- A mi no me suceden esas cosas! - contesto indignada mientras adquiría un tono rosa en sus mejillas.  
  
Hao suspiró cansado mientras negaba graciosamente con su cabeza. Tal parece los dos necesitan de estas platicas...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yoh abrió sus ojos al oler un desagradable aroma.  
  
El anciano admiraba orgulloso un frasco lleno de una sustancia rara y asquerosa . Le hizo una seña a Yoh para que se acercara . Este le obedeció y se acercó.  
  
Este es el antídoto -  
  
Ese? Se ve asqueroso...se lo tendrán que tomar?-  
  
Si , ven vamos a llevárselos -  
  
uhm? ...claro-  
  
Yoh aún confundido siguió al anciano.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-.....y es por eso que es muy normal que les sucedan esas.."cosas"...- Hao se había pasado dando su ya famosa platica ahora a Anna , en una posición relajante y orgulloso de sus platicas.  
  
La atormentada itako se encontraba en un rincón tratando de no escucharlo tapándose sus oídos con sus manos.  
  
- Ya cállate! Ya cállate! - gritaba furiosa.  
  
después seguira el otro "paso" , el cual ambos disfrutaran mucho ya que ....  
  
Un ruido que indicaba que la puerta de la bodega se había abierto interrumpió a Hao.  
  
- Hola ^^ - saludo Yoh a sus pequeños ....ehmmm... a su mini-prometida y a su mini-hermano-mayor.  
  
- en buena hora has llegado - Anna suspiro de alivio .  
  
- y bien? Donde esta el antídoto? - pregunto mini-Hao al ver al anciano que se acercaba.  
  
El anciano saco su horroroso frasco y lo que parecían dos pequeñas copas.  
  
- Se lo tomarán de acuerdo? - dijo el viejo mientras los sacaba de la jaula.  
  
- ...ehmmm... este.... supongo que debemos darles alguna ropa no? Por que la que traen después será muy pequeña para ellos no?....- Yoh preguntó inocentemente.  
  
- ...Es verdad! Yo no quiero andar desnuda por ahí!!..- Anna se había dado cuenta , como volvería a su tamaño normal la ropa que traía seria demasiado diminuta para ella....y no iba permitir quedar desnuda enfrente de los pervertidos de los gemelitos...tenía que hacer algo...  
  
Oh vamos Anna que tiene de malo? Jeje - Hao puso su mano en la cintura de la rubia.  
  
- Hao!!!!! ¬¬ - gritaron al vez Yoh y Anna .  
  
- ^^U ...eh..no se peleen , yo tengo unas sabanas seguro y les servirán para que se cubran con ellas cuando vuelvan ala normalidad - El anciano saco unas viejas sabanas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anna aun se encontraba en la bodega envuelta en la sabana, ya había volvido ala normalidad por fin....pero no podía salir desnuda afuera , no, no podía.  
  
*Toc-toc Toc-toc*  
  
- ¿Quién es?!! - preguntó nerviosa.  
  
Annita , soy yo , Yoh , puedo entrar?-  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?!!- preguntó inecesariamente ya que Yoh ya había entrado.  
  
Yoh!!!- grito indignada  
  
¿por qué no sales? Ya tenemos que irnos^^ -  
  
¬//¬ eso no te incumbe -  
  
- oh vamos Annita , ya tenemos que irnos - Yoh se acerca a Anna y le toma la mano , haciéndola caminar junto a él.  
  
- Yoh!! - La itako sorprendida intenta soltarse, pero justo su sabana se resbalaba y al intentar sostenerla tropezo. Yoh reaccionó rapidamente y la atrapo justo a tiempo , pero fue algo inesperado que el cayó de espaldas y Anna quedando arriba de él.  
  
Hubo un gran silencio entre los dos , ninguno de los dos se movía ni lo intentaba ,  
estaban muy ocupados en estallar de la vergüenza y estar al rojo vivo.  
  
Yoh comenzaba a sudar del nerviosismo al igual que disfrutarlo.Podía sentir el desnudo cuerpo de su prometida protegido de una delgada sabana sobre el suyo, podía oler el placentero aroma de la itako ,respirar de sus rubios cabellos el dulce aroma de cerezos... Era tentador y inevitable...su hermano tenía razón...no pudo resistirlo...  
  
Puso delicadamente sus manos en la cadera de su prometida , levanto un poco su rostro y besó tierna y dulcemente los bellos y delicados labios de aquella hermosa rubia.  
  
Un beso que seguramente Anna jamas olvidaría...un beso que le demostró que lo que Hao decía posiblemente era verdad...pero en ese momento solo podía dejarse llevar....  
  
Hizo el beso más apasionado mientras jugaba con los mechones castaños de su prometido, en verdad estaba haciendo eso?ella? La gran Anna kyôyama?....ni ella lo podía creer..justo cuando sintió el miembro excitado de su prometido en su vientre reacciono...  
  
Se separo de él rapidamente y se cubrió bien con su sabana.  
  
Yoh aún incrédulo hizo lo mismo.  
  
- Métete en ese cuarto de ahí y quítate la ropa - ordeno Anna aún con un leve rosa en sus mejillas.  
  
¿qué? - preguntó sorprendido.  
  
Apresúrate!! -  
  
-.....ya voy...- Yoh no entendía por que Anna le pedía eso...acaso ella pensaba....hacer...."eso"..?...ahora? en ese lugar?...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
- ¿por qué tardaran tanto? - Hao se encontraba sentado en una silla , leyendo por quinta vez la misma revista.  
  
- Debes tener paciencia ^^ - el anciano limpiaba con entusiasmo el mostrador.  
  
- ¬¬ ája si claro - Hao tiro la revista por un lado.  
  
Esa revista es aburrida -  
  
si ya lo sé ¬¬ -  
  
Tengo otras más divertidas...jejeje- El viejo sacó una buen puñado de revistas las cuales la mayoría decían "playboy" o "sexy girl".  
  
- *.* wow!!!! - Hao se levantó rapidamente y se acerco al mostrador .  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Después de varios largos minutos....  
  
*o* uuuu!!! Sii!! Me gusta esa! - Hao veía entusiasmado las revistas.  
  
¿y que tal esta? Te gusta? -  
  
*¬* siii...-  
  
- Muy bien ya vamonos!- Anna salió vestida con la ropa de Yoh , solo que ella obviamente se abrocho la camisa.  
  
O_O Anna?!!!!!!!-  
  
¬¬ si , soy yo tonto!-  
  
¿qué haces vestida así? O_O -  
  
Ni loca iba a salir con esa sabana ¬¬ -  
  
O_OUuUu ¿y donde esta Yoh?-  
  
- Aqui estoy ToT - Yoh salió también , y solo vestía sus boxers y trataba de cubrirse con la ex - sabana de Anna.  
  
O_O Yoh?!!!!!!-  
  
- Bueno ya basta de gritos y vámonos ya!!¬¬ - Anna salió de la tienda como si nada dejando a todos sin habla .  
  
-...ehmmm. si! vámonos Hao!!^^ -  
  
Pero yo estoy muy ocupado viendo....  
  
No pudo ni terminar de hablar puesto que Yoh lo jalo del brazo y salió con él fuera de la tienda.  
  
TTTToTTTT nooooooo!!!!-  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Mis Patéticas y Aburridas Notas ^^ :  
  
Holasss!!!!!!  
  
Por fin de milagro actualizo! ^^U Jejejej y regrese con otro capitulo medio "indecente" *jeje* *o* que lindos los hermanitos Asakura en sabanas jijiji ¬¬ y Anna se las ingenió ne? U__U lastima que ya crecieron , se veían tan chistosos asi de pekes jejej TToTT ya no son "minis" buaaa!!!!  
  
Pobre Yoh me lo estafaron jeje y el que creía otra cosa *jeje* la cosa se esta poniendo buena!! Ahí ta' pa' los que querían + YohxAnna (anna-chan ¬¬U) y pa' el prox. Cap. Habrá mucho más , pero cuando digo mucho es un gran énfasis en "Mucho" jajaa ya lo verán ya lo verán o_~  
  
Aunque claro mi querido Hao no se quedará atrás , esto ya parece un trio!! *jeje*  
  
Pero yo digo de nuevo *¬* que wapos los gemelitos en sabanas!!!!!!  
  
KURT: ¬¬ ya parale , yo estoy mas wapo TToTT  
  
AnnA C. : ^o^ sii!!!! Wii!!! Tanto que se me ha ocurrido una idea!  
  
KURT: si? cual? O_O  
  
AnnA C. : jajajaj Amigas! Ahora pueden conseguir sus muñequitos de Kurt!! Si! con todo y sus "detalles" completitos!! Además habla!! Te canta más de 10 canciones como "smell like teen spirit" "rape me" "you know you're right" "about a girl" "lithium" "in bloom" "all apologies" entre otros éxitos de él ^o^  
  
KURT: O_O has sacado mi muñeco y no me avisaste!!! ¬¬ parte de las ganancias deben ser mías eh?  
  
AnnA C: ^^U sii Kurt , bueno chicas ya saben cual es el precio , solo es de un review jajaj ok? Pero recuerden anexar a Kurt después de todo debí pedirle permiso primero ^^U  
  
Bueno morras ya saben ne? Consigan sus muñequitos de Kurt aquí!!! Y si quieren que haga de otro presonaje o persona avisenme jajjjaja  
  
Gracias por sus prexiosos reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!envien +!!!!!!!!  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!!  
  
Adiossssss. 


	8. Tragico Final xD

-Al joven Yoh le encantara esta deliciosa y exquisita cena que estoy preparando para él- La muchacha rosa se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y continuó su labor hasta que un estruendoso ruido de afuera le indicó que Yoh había llegado. Dejo todo y fue a recibirlo.  
  
-¡Bienvenido joven...AAAAHH!!!!!..- Tamao , al ver, se desmayó y cayó de espaldas.  
  
-Yo también me alegro de verte, Tamao¬¬ - A quién la joven rosa había visto era nada mas ni menos que la propia Anna, de nuevo con su tamaño normal y vestida con la ropa de Yoh.  
  
-¿qué le paso a Tamao?- preguntó Yoh apareciendo atrás de la itako.  
  
-¿acaso eres tan idiota como no saber que la rosada se ha desmayado?u.u no te conosco- Hao salió de la nada aun lado de Yoh, al igual que él, cubriéndose con la delgada sabana.  
  
-TAMAOO!!!!voy a tu rescate!!- HoroHoro llegó corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que se puso freno al ver en la entrada a una Anna vestida de Yoh y alos dos gemelos desnudos en sabanas. -de donde han regresado ustedes eh?- les preguntó con un tono pícaro.  
  
-¿qué quieres insinuar?¬¬ - Una gran vena se formo en la frente de la rubia mientras fruncía el ceño.  
  
-^^U Horo, no debiste...  
  
Yoh fue interrumpido al ver a un Horo todo moreteado y desangrando en el piso. Anna entro a la casa pisando al cadáver...ehmm...digo, pisando al cuerpo de Horo.  
  
-Jajaja! Eso es lo mínimo que se merece ese diminuto peli-azul , bien hecho mi Annita!- Anna se detuvo al oír las palabras de Hao, apreto los puños y se dirigió hacia ellos de nuevo.  
  
-Annita..?o.o - Hao tragó saliba.  
  
-¿qué Annita ni que nada?!!!!- Anna comenzó a tirar de la sabana de Hao, hasta que se la quito por completo. En ese mismo instante Tamao había despertado, se incorporó para quedar sentada y noto algo...  
  
-...uhm?..AAAHHH!!!!El joven Hao!!AAHH!!!!- Al ver el gran y enorme...Hao(xD) Tamao se desmayó de nuevo.  
  
Anna sonrió satisfecha y se fue llevándose la ex-sabana de Hao. -ANNAA!!!!!- Hao grito desesperado intentando cubrirse con sus manos.  
  
De repente de la nada aparece Ryu con sus ojos en forma de corazónes y de fondo un hermoso rosa lleno de burbujitas y estrellitas que se iluminaban cada vez que Ryu comenzaba a babear más.  
  
-Oh! Don Hao!!*¬* -  
  
-O//Ó AAHH! Rayos! Yoh!- Hao tiro de la sabana de Yoh para cubrirse , dejando a su hermano sin sabana.  
  
-Haoo!!!0//0- grito este intentando quitarle a Hao su sabana.  
  
-OOOH!!!!!Don Yoh!!!!!*0* -  
  
-Haoo!!!! Ó\\\O dame mi sabana!!- lloriqueaba al sentir la mirada de Ryu.  
  
-Noo!!!- respondía el mayor de los Asakura también tirando de la sabana.  
  
-Oh! Esto es mejor que mi sueño erótico en donde Lyserg y Leonardo Dicaprio pelean por mi! Y termina siendo un trio!*¬* Don Yoh!!!!Don Hao!!!, esto debo grabarlo, voy por mi cámara!- Ryu sale corriendo de ahí.  
  
-Damela!!!-  
  
-Nooo!!!-  
  
-Haooo!!!!-  
  
-Yoh!!!!-  
  
-Haooo!!!-  
  
-Yoh!!!!-  
  
-Haoo!!!-  
  
-Yoh!!!-  
  
-Haoo!!!-  
  
-Yoh!!!-  
  
-Hao!!!!-  
  
-Ya cállense!!!!- Anna había llegado ya con su típico vestido negro y en su mano traía la sabana de Hao.  
  
-Annita!!- gritaron a la vez  
  
-Yoh!! Vístete!!u//u - le da la sabana de Hao discretamente.  
  
Yoh la toma y se cubre con ella.  
  
-Ahora vete a tu cuarto- le ordenó  
  
-esta bien Annita^^ - Yoh se va  
  
-y tu lárgate de una buena vez!!-  
  
-pero Annita...  
  
-No me llames asi!-  
  
-bueno,Anna...-  
  
-Lárgate!-  
  
-pero mi ropa ToT -  
  
-A mi que me importa? Lárgate!-  
  
-ahh(suspiro) esta bien, tu ganas...- dijo resignado.  
  
-Ja! Ya lo sa...  
  
Anna no termino de hablar ya que Hao la había abrazado y planto sus labios a los de ella, besándola apasionadamente. Se separó de ella lentamente y abrió sus ojos con delicadeza, al ver la expresión de la rubia sonrió satisfecho.  
  
-...por ahora- le susurro mientras fuego lo envolvía y desaparecía poco a poco.  
  
-Hao! maldito!- Anna observaba como Hao se perdía en el fuego.  
  
-nos vemos después Annita- De repente humo empezó a salir de donde provenía Hao.  
  
-AAHH!!!- grito desesperado saliendo de su propio fuego.  
  
-La sabana se quema! nooo! ToT- Hao corría como loco intentando quitar el fuego de la sabana, mientras que esta se consumía poco a poco quedando solo cenizas.  
  
-u_uU y ese es el gran Hao?- Anna miraba como Hao corría en círculos como loco mientras más fuego salía.  
  
-Espíritu de fuego!ToT - de pronto el espíritu de fuego apareció, Hao subió en él ya con la sabana hecha cenizas. -Nos vemos Anna ToT- Hao y su espíritu desaparecieron dejando hecho un desastre las sala y dejando a una furiosa itako.  
  
-..ayy...- Horo empezó a reaccionar  
  
-AYY!!- Anna le acababa de propinar una buena patada en las costillas.  
  
-Ponte a limpiar todo este desastre!- le ordeno, levantándolo.  
  
Anna dejo limpiando a Horo y se fue en dirección a su cuarto.  
  
Abrió la puerta de golpe y entro.  
  
-AHH!- la rubia vio a un Yoh muy cómodo recostado en SU futon.  
  
-Hola Annita^^ -  
  
-Yoh! Que haces aquí!?-  
  
-Oh vamos Annita- Yoh le hace un campo a su prometida y le hace una seña para que se acostará.  
  
Anna resignada se sienta a lado de su prometido.  
  
-¿qué tramas entrando a mi cuarto?- pregunto con cierto coqueteo en su tono de voz.  
  
-^^ festejar-  
  
-¿festejar?-  
  
-^^ si- dijo incorporándose para quedar sentado también.  
  
-Y ¿qué festejaremos?-  
  
-que por fin ayas regresado a tu tamaño normal- mencionó casi en un susurro mientras jugaba con los rubios flecos que se posaban en los negros ojos de la itako.  
  
Anna sonrió  
  
-Me agrada la idea- puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Yoh y le dio un empujón. Se recostó delicadamente sobre él y unió sus ardientes labios con los de su prometido.  
  
Yoh rió dentro del beso y envolvió a su prometida dentro de sus brazos.  
  
-Yoh...  
  
-si?-  
  
-y la sabana?-  
  
Yoh señalo hacia un rincón del cuarto, ahí se encontraba hecha bola la sabana. Anna destapo a Yoh para solo descubrir que el muchacho ni siquiera se había vestido, la itako rió y volvió a tapar a su prometido pero ahora con ella sobre él.  
  
Yoh se contagió de la risa de Anna y estrechó cariñosamente el cuerpo de su prometida, mientras le brindaba un amoroso beso en su rubia cabellera.  
  
-Espero que no volvamos a tener otro de esos "pequeños" problemas- mencionó la rubia haciendo un gracioso puchero.  
  
-solo fue un pequeñísimo problema- dijo entre risas el shaman.  
  
-Yoh!- reprocho la itako también entre risas.  
  
-Oh vamos Annita no te vas a molestar verdad?-  
  
Anna rió  
  
-Yoh! No hay que arruinar este momento- dijo coquetamente.  
  
-por supuesto que no, Annita- Yoh cambió de posición quedando él sobre la itako iniciando un amoroso y apasionado beso, compartiendo sus sabores y combatiendo con sus lenguas.  
  
Después , bajo los rayos del sol de un hermoso y eterno atardecer, se pueden vislumbrar dos caderas moviéndose frenéticamente de arriba abajo una y otra vez ,con mas rapidez cada vez y mas fuerza.  
  
Solo ese bello atardecer que se colaba por la ventana y entre las cortinas, era testigo de ver como aquellas dos personas se demostraba su amor mutuo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Horo había terminado casi de limpiar toda la sala, solo le faltaba una que otra cosa para terminar, si, solo le faltaba empezar a limpiar para poder terminar xD  
  
-lalala la lala- cantaba mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, pero se detuvo al notar que algo rosa estaba yacía tirado en el piso.  
  
-TAMAO!!voy a tu rescate!!!- corrió hacia la cosa rosa tirada(xD) y la cargó en sus brazos. -Oh no te preocupes linda rosa, el gran y sexy Horo ha venido a rescatarte!- dijo con voz macha y sexy, hizo una pose triunfante y de héroe; después de repetirlo como 10 veces se fue de ahí, con la chica.  
  
Ryu llega muy eufórico con una cámara de video en sus manos.  
  
-Ya he regresado! No encontraba mi cámara pero ya volví!!...eh?- reviso cinco veces con la vista y se dio cuenta de que ya nadie se encontraba ahí.  
  
-NO!nooo!ToT por que se tenía que acabar!justo cuando iba a grabar a don Yoh y don Hao!!nooo!noo!no! ToT Ya se acabo!!-  
  
F I N  
  
~ Mis Patéticas Y Aburridas Notas xD ~  
  
Uhuu!!! Ha acabado el fic! T^T Buaa!! Extrañaré a los "minis" .El lado bueno es que Hao e Yoh se quedaron sin sabanas por un buen rato muahaha!xD  
  
Je que final tan estúpido ne? Jajaja yo andaba que me moría de la risa al escribirlo, apuesto que nadie se hubiera esperado que terminará así ne? O.oU ni yo.xD  
  
Pues espero que les aya gustado este final tan conmovedor TuT pobre de Haocito se andaba quemando y al final se quedo con la sabana...pero bien quemada xD Anda pue'! AnnaxYoh!! Ja! Ya mejor paso alos reviews:  
  
~Marineneko~  
  
Tienes un buen olfato!xD jejje ya ves aquí esta el final T^T buaa! Ya le había agarrado cariño al fic jeje pues ya ves, todo acabo...medio raro xD Bueno ahí nos vemos!gracias por tu review!  
  
~Sweet G~  
  
Gracias! Ya sabes que mis cap. Son medio indecentes xD jeje nos vemos!  
  
~Rally~  
  
Rally!*.* Claro aqui tan'! (le da una caja naranja y otra roja) tus muñequitos de los minis-asakura. Gracias por escribirme!jeje y ya ves, no fue taaan lemon pero algo de lime tuvo xD  
  
~Anna Asakura~  
  
Gracias! Aquí tienes mas! Aunque ya fue el final T^T  
  
~anna~  
  
Hola! Jejej aquí ta' mas! Y el yohxanna!  
  
~lagome~  
  
Hola!si! ya subí el final! T^T jejej quieres un muñequito de Kurt?? Ok! Kurt!!!ven!!  
  
Kurt: si? Anna C.: anda quieren tu muñequito^^ Kurt: si! (le da a lagome una caja) aquí esta!  
  
~Anna Diethel Asakura~  
  
^^U claro,otros dos muñequitos mas!  
  
Kurt: si!(le da una caja a Anna D. Y otra a Yuri) que lo disfruten o_~  
  
Anna C: ¬¬U bueno, ya bajale Kurt. Gracias annita D! Jeje no te preocupes acá cupo bien Haocito xD  
  
~Iron Maiden Jeanne~  
  
Hola! Gracias! Jeje ya ves subi ya otro cap! T^T pero era el final xD  
  
~Juri~  
  
Gracias!!  
  
Bien, pues ahora si, ya fue todo T^T Me voy a poner a llorar por toda una semana xD buaa! Se acabo! Ana pue'! que mi mente indecente xD ha ideado otra idea jeje y sera algo asi como la continuación de este fic, así que ya se imaginarán de que tratará ne? Jeje va ha estar bueno! Ya me imagino el titulo sería: "Otro Gran Pequeño Problema" xD que originalidad ne? Pues haber! Manos a la obra! ¬¬U ehmm quise decir Manos al teclado! XD  
  
Entonces nos vemos! No olviden sus reviews! 


End file.
